


Of Broken Crowns, Hearts and Kingdoms

by Anonymous



Series: Of Stories Meant For The Dastardly Wicked And Blindingly Pure [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Break Up, Dark Humor, Dedicated to Cameron Boyce, F/M, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, Heartbreak, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Mature...ish, Multi, Other, Revenge, Romance, Sequel, Slow Burn, Still Can't Tag, Survival of the Fittest, The description is shit but the story is slightly less shitty, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a shocking turn of events, our unlucky eight have been booted from Auradon and shipped back to the Isle where new challenges await them. In a twisted sense of homecoming the VK's and friends have to re-learn the old ways of survival. Question is: How long can they last until dark forces in Auradon brings them back? Will they last?OrThe author still loves Bal and sucks at summaries but is gonna keep writing them anyway.Sequel to Of Beasts, Pirates and Other Mythical Creatures.





	1. Home (Bitter)Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BAAACK!!!
> 
> Same person who wrote Of Beasts, Pirates and Other Mythical Creatures is here with a sequel. Couldn't just leave those of you who read the story with a cliff hanger now could I? That would be rotten...to the core. Okay, I'm done being cringey (for now). Have fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruling a country isn't easy but neither is surviving on a desolate island.
> 
> Good thing neither parties will be doing either for much longer. Or at least not alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAACK!!!!

Uma stood in her room looking out of the window to the world outside. From her position everyone looked like ants as she stared down on them. She looked around her room. It was the former dorm that she and Audrey once shared. Uma chuffs out a laugh as she thinks about how she fought so hard over wallpaper. Someway, somehow, the two girls had come to the agreement that Uma's half of the room would be blue while Audrey's was pink. Since Uma was the only occupant now the room had changed quite a bit but the wallpaper stayed the same. Uma looked over to the crown that sat on her makeup table in front of the mirror. She had just gotten back from a meeting and things are going less pleasant than she hoped. The last meeting was a disaster and today wasn't any better. She was loosing control on the situation and didn't know what to do.

She hated when that happened.

Striding across the room to where her queen sized bed sat in the middle of the space, Uma dug her phone out of her purse texting Gil to come to her room. While she waited she sat and thought and sat and thought until her brain hurt. Even then she kept thinking because if she didn't figure out a way to get all of The United States of Auradon to bow to her power then-

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

A little irritated at the disruption, Uma got up ready to rip the head of the poor person who dared to bother her until she ripped the door open and saw who it was. It was Gil whom she summoned so she would be a bit gentler. Maybe.

"Where the hell have you been?" Uma demanded after Gil let himself in. She didn't let many (if any) people do that so he shouldn't get used to it.

"Just stepped foot in the country a half hour ago." Gil answered before plopping down on an empty seat and looking up at Uma. The only thing that was the same about him was his dark brown eyes. A little empty but mostly kind. The rest of him had undergo a little change. Nothing major but his hair was curlier, darker and longer going all the way to his shoulders. He had a slight tan from always traveling with around the country with Lonnie. Even his clothes had faded with time despite the many resources to change it. A part of Uma wondered when Gil had changed but couldn't exactly pin point a moment due to him always being on the move. He very rarely stayed still these days.

"Where's Harry?" She asked.

"I've been gone for a week. I think you have a higher chance of finding him than I do." Gil answered. He'd also gotten...not smarter but less confused. Parts of him were still a dummy. Many parts.

"Worth a shot." She replied, chewing on a nail. She really had to break this habit. "You and I both know where he probably is." Gil said.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Uma snapped. Gil nodded and stood up, aiming to leave. Before he left he stopped to tell Uma one last thing.

"Just go see him. You know you're gonna have to sooner or later."

_I choose later._

* * *

Not even bothering to knock on the door, Uma barges into Harry and Chad's former dorm room and currently Harry's love nest.

Emphasis on the love nest part.

Uma almost regrets not knocking but she knew that the jackass wouldn't have gotten up to answer the door anyways. Not when he was oh-so-busy. Like Uma, Harry had opted for staying in the same room as before but switching the twin beds for one giant king size. It made sense since these days Harry often had visitors which is where Uma found him now; entangled in the sheets in the middle of yet another meaningless tryst. She watch disinterestedly with an eyebrow raised as the two lovers...fornicated with each other but never kissed. She supposes she should be glad that Harry was at least wearing underwear this time. Uma clears her throat. It's the second time that she does it that Harry lazily turns his head to face her. He's gone through a bit of a transformation of his own. Still tanned but with enough messy black eye makeup to make a raccoon jealous. Speaking of black, his hair has gotten so dark that it almost looks blue. Even his clothes have changed with him preferring to wear a sleeveless black and dark, dark red vest instead of his old long, red one. The only thing that's really the same is his hook that he has on even now in the middle of his activities.

"Let's go." Uma says, not really commanding - she's tired - but not really asking either.

"A wee busy right now." Harry replies. He rolls over onto his back flipping his partner to straddling his lap. Unsurprisingly, it's Vanessa and still unsurprisingly, she's naked too. Now Uma's always known that Harry being the little man-whore that he is never really had very high standards when it came to sex. That being said, it was still weird to put the words 'Harry', 'Vanessa' and 'sex' in the same sentence. Ursula must've really done a number on Uma. She allowed and ignored it because what could she really do? Execute him for fucking? Besides, a part of her had hoped that the green eyed girl would put some life back into Harry's eyes. They've been empty for so long now. Despite her charms, Vanessa had only gotten Harry to act on his impulses within short spans of rash decision making instead of the long streaks of insanity like before. Before when they were on the Isle. Before Be-

Uma whistled, gesturing for Vanessa to leave. Whether she did that naked or clothed, Uma didn't really care. Vanessa clearly chose the latter as Uma watched her walk around the room collecting her scattered clothes. Before she left she went over to Harry once more and parted by slowly licking the side of his throat with the tip of her tongue. Harry barely smirked but Vanessa was all smiles with her smudged dark red lips. She uttered a quick 'My Queen' to Uma before finally leaving.

Instead of addressing...everything she just saw (and sadly couldn't un-see), Uma pointed to the hook that sat crooked on Harry's left hand. "Really? A hook during sex?" Harry shrugged, "Believe it or nah, she told me to leave it on."

"Kinky."

"Very." At last, Harry cracks a smile but it wasn't one filled with warmth but bleak crudeness with teeth. He practically oozes with indifference and bad intentions. Another reason why Uma wasn't worried about Vanessa and Harry was because she knew that Vanessa was little more than a distraction. Something to do when he was bored or she was horny. Uma vaguely wondered if Vanessa knew that. Internally, she rolled her eyes. She'll deal with that later.

"Get dressed. We have work to do." Uma ordered, tossing a pair of ripped jeans at him.

"Don't we always?" He replies but gets out of bed anyways despite his reluctance. "Gil back yet?"

"Yes. Saw him a few minutes ago. He probably went to go check on Jane and the good Fairy." During the beginning of Uma's reign both Fairy Godmother had no occupation other than prisoner. After ages of proving themselves obedient enough their prisons went from brick and decay to an actual beds and wallpaper. Pretty but a prison none the less. Jane served as great incentive for Fairy Godmother to behave and vice versa. Really, it couldn't have worked out better.

So why are there problems popping up left and right?

"Were he and Lonnie successful in getting some of the other kingdoms to back off?" Harry asked while slipping on a ripped white shirt. Uma picked up another article of clothing on the ground. It was his new jacket. She tossed it at him too. "I don't know. That's what we're going to find out."

* * *

The problem with taking over a country and usurping the throne ironically isn't doing the deed itself but everything that comes afterward. Territory, government, constitution, laws, independence, military, languages, population and even taxes. It was a wonder why Ben fought Uma over the crown in the first place. Still, even with all of that technical strings that held a nation together, it wasn't the worst part. No, that would have to be international relations.

During Ben's admittedly short time as king he had built quite the rapport with the other provinces under his rule. Just because he was their king didn't mean that they had to like him except that was exactly the problem. Too many people had liked him, loved him and most importantly wanted him on the throne despite his age. Little Benjamin had been known as the king even a villain could love. Coincidentally, quite a few former villains rather liked him too. Now that Uma's taken Ben's spot on the throne, his responsibilities have become her own but just because she had the crown didn't mean that she had the nations respect. She had their fear but that could only go so far. Until the oppressed and weak became the oppressed and pissed off and then there'd be another mutiny much sooner rather than later. So really, Uma was just trying to nip this whole 'loyalty' thing in the bud before it even started.

One of the few things Uma had going for her was the unanimously signed treaty from all the kings and queens in Auradon. Over twenty odd years ago and most likely even before that, the people of the kingdom -those who would rule- came together to make a treaty of sorts incase one kingdom fell into chaos. The information was written on a long, old scroll and in old english and even a bit of Latin and a bit of something else that's been lost to history. Meaning that it took five different people to translate half of the damn script. Long story short, since Auradon was to be ruled in a peculiar combo of democracy and regency, if there ever was a time that a kingdom -no matter how large- fell, or was taken over, none of the other kingdoms was obligated to step in unless deemed absolutely necessary by whoever ruled at the time. It was meant to keep casualties and war expenses at an all time low and the treaty worked. Since Uma hadn't threatened any other country since her takeover a few months ago then (under law) the other rulers left her alone.

Too alone.

Being as possibly distant as they could be and then some and that was where Uma's problem lay and continued to fester. The current meeting was being held in the cathedral. The still, very hot cathedral that made Uma's hair stringy if it was long enough. It was moments like these that made her regret taking out most her braids (except for the braided crown) and replacing it with wavier hair. It looked pretty but was the sweat really worth it?

Moving on, her recently created small council consisted of Harry as her right hand and Gil as head of defense. It sounded a lot fancier than it actually was especially when Gil spent most of his time flying around with Lonnie. Speaking of which, the little sword girl had been a great, if unwilling, addition to Uma's little court. With the threat of harming Jane and her other friends on the Isle, Lonnie had been made quite compliant. Sassy, but compliant. Lastly, there was Vanessa, the newest member. Vanessa, was cunning, manipulative and a bit on the wrong side of crazy but she was one hell of a fighter and leader so she took Gil's spot when he was gone, which was often.

Sitting in the very stuffy room, Uma sat at the end of the table with the crown sitting on her head. Four months later and she still not used to it. A part of her still couldn't believe that she pulled it off. That she'd beaten Mal. 

Now it was time to beat the rest of the world along with her.

"So what I'm getting is that you got nothing." Uma summarized. Lonnie and Gil had been tasked with going to other countries to get them to pledge some kind of loyalty to Uma. This was their third expedition and they've come back with nothing.

"Not nothing." Lonnie started, "We got quite a few colorful sentences on your behalf." She snarked out. Forced complacency had made her bitter. She missed her friends. Uma ignored Lonnie, her snark was expected at this point and Uma could respect that or at least, deal with it. Right now, she needed to focus on the bigger picture. How in the five oceans was she going to get get the other nations to listen to her? She needed ideas and needed them fast and told the rest of the table so.

"Perhaps another conquering to reinstate their fear in you. They won't rise against you if they're pissed scared." Vanessa commented. Uma wasn't surprised as the girl was always interested in a fight. Maybe that's why she's so addicted to Harry. Uma waved her hand, dismissing the idea.

"Or maybe it'll piss off other nations who can band together to take me down." Uma hadn't realized she had gotten up until she noticed that she was leaning over the table in strained concentration. She sat back down. "We did the bloodshed part. Now's the time for reconstruction."

"Maybe me and Lonnie should go back out there?" Gil offered and a small part of Uma was grateful seeing as Gil usually busied himself with eating instead of actively participating. Harry, per usual, was passively silent. Watching, listening but not actually doing anything. He would've looked like a statue if he didn't look so slacken in his chair.

Uma really was starting to get sick of that.

Lonnie sighed, looking both bored and impatient, "The other kingdoms aren't going to _help_ you because they don't _like_ you."

_No. Shit._

"No shit." Uma said out loud.

"Did you ever think about the 'why' instead of 'how'?" Lonnie countered back. It was moments like these that made Uma proud of her decision of getting Lonnie on her side even with all the sassy backtalk. She needed someone with the strength of a warrior but the mind of a politician and the heart of someone who's actually lived here. Lonnie fit that description perfectly. 

"...Go on."

"Charmington, Auroria, Cinderellasburg and Corona. Those places sound familiar to you?" 

 _"Annoyingly so."_ Uma thought but still didn't say anything.

"Because they're the names of the towns that the children you shipped onto a dying Isle are from." Lonnie finished with a huff. That did seem to be the heart of Uma's problems. The banished prince, princess, dwarf and former king and she had a feeling about where Lonnie was going with this.

"I'm gonna make this brief. If you want any shot of the kingdoms supporting you, you have to bring back their kids. All of them. The only reason why they haven't rebelled is because you and your pirate army-" Lonnie stopped her rant, cutting herself off but Uma knew what she was going to say. They all did.

_"Because you and your pirate army are only one order away from doing just about whatever you want to their children."_

Lonnie took a few deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. It wasn't working much. "You need them and you know you do. They know the system better than you do. They know their _parents_ better than you do." The other name went unmentioned but Uma could hear it within the pleading of Lonnie's voice anyways.

_You need him and you know it._

She did know it. And she didn't like it. She hated it. Because if she got him then that would undermine everything she went through. Everything she sacrificed, worked and bled for.

Uma dismissed them all.

* * *

Uma spend the rest of the day in solitude in her room with the crown forgotten in a locked box. The others knew not to disturb her when she was like this. Most learned that the hard way.

She walked from her window to her mirror and sat down. Looking at her reflection while reflecting had become a common practice. What decision was she supposed to make? Bringing him here would undermine her authority (something Uma really doesn't need right now or ever) and might start a rebellion for the old ruler. But she can't deny that there was realistically no better person for the job. He was raised for the crown, born for it. Some might even say it was his destiny until Uma snatched it away from him. But if he came back that meant that it was almost certain that _she'd_ be here too.

Uma pulled out her orb from nearby bottom dresser attached to the mirror. She was still learning how to use it but some things were easier to do than other. Into the orb she stared, and didn't get a blink of sleep that night. 

She didn't want to do this.

But she had to.

Come morning light, Uma ordered her pirates to ready the limos. 

* * *

Mal's hair fluttered in the wind as she stood at her balcony looking at the street below and the dark skies above. The ground was littered with mud and trash and who knew what else. Mal's right hand felt bare and cold on the rusted railing. It still felt weird to wear the glove on her left hand instead of her right and to not have any rings or such on. She admits that Auradon had spoiled her but jewelry plus Isle equaled bad idea. Come to think of it, she looks quite different than she did a few months ago. Back when they went to school and lived in Auradon. Thanks to the eternal dark cloud that loomed over the Isle blocking the sun, Mal had gotten considerably paler and her hair darker. The moisture and humidity brought it back to its original curly state. It almost looks like as if she's never left the Isle in the first place. Never been touched by Auradon. Alas, she's far too different from her old self to believe that.

Snapping out of her bliss-less state, Mal shrugged on her backpack and headed down the stairs. She had to go meet Evie at work because her shift was starting soon. When the ~~four~~  eight of them (she's still getting used to that) had gotten booted back to the Isle the first thing all of them did was go for shelter at the VK's old hangout. There were too many enemies, rivals and worse of all, parents that they'd left behind. It was only a matter of time before they were found, before the VK's parents found them.

They didn't leave the hideout for three weeks.

Those three weeks weren't easy. Limited food, clean water, clothes, bathroom products, etc. No heating or electricity or wifi. The lack of space had the majority of them sleeping on the floor and alternating beds every night until they could get the materials needed to make new beds. On the fourth night in there had been a break in. Five Isle kids of random villains looking to make trouble. They had broken in during the middle of the night and if it wasn't for Dude's barking, those little brats might've gotten the jump on them. The eight of them were able to fight the others off but they knew it was just the beginning. It was a surprise that they'd gone this long without getting noticed. However, not leaving a guard left the group vulnerable, weak and that was the last thing that they need. They never made that mistake again.

During the three weeks, the group did their best to turn the hideout into a fortress. Every night, two of them would take turns watching the windows and the doors, trading off every couple of hours. It was a shitty way to sleep but they did it. Using pieces of old curtains, ripped blankets, slightly moldy shower curtains and whatever else she could find, Evie had set to work making each of them new outfits. Evie proved once again that being short on resources doesn't keep you from looking fabulous. Everyone had new outfits to help them be less recognizable. While the VK's had something different but still akin to their original designs the former Auradon Preppies had been given the whole Isle makeover.

Seeing as it was Ben's third time at the Isle, his transformation went pretty quick with Evie using most of the same design from before, making a few tweaks here and there. Later on, he'd buff out a bit (with a bit of help from the suppressed beast gene) and grow out his hair almost to his shoulders and darken. He'd look like more of a shaggy dog than a beast or king. In the long run it helped, giving Ben more of a feral look. 

Chad was wearing a dark blue letterman jacket before he "left" which had turned into a ripped hoodie after Evie had ripped the Auradon logos off and replaced the sleeves with some leftover leather she had laying around. The shirt he wore underneath didn't matter as long as it wasn't preppy or formal and the same went with his pants that were replaced with jeans. Jay gave him an old pair of boots and Chad had taken to wearing a white and black bandana that covered his nose and mouth. It was Carlos's suggestion to make him less recognizable.

Doug went through a similar process albeit a little harder. His slacks were replaced with jeans and his suspenders always hung low at his sides, swishing when he walked. The bowtie was used to wrap around his right hand in case a fight ever broke out (and one would, they all knew it). Doug could only wear his glasses inside but not out. He'd be blind but safe...ish. The rest of his clothes were a courtesy from Carlos. Doug had an old, ripped plain black jacket that Cruella never got to decorating, boots, and a few shirts. Jay told Doug that he should keep his hood up and head down outside.

Audrey was...different.

Most of them had opted for subtle (as subtle as you can be in rather bright colors) but Isle or Auradon, Audrey was dressed to impressed. Working together, Evie and Audrey had concocted a faded pink dress with lots of black lace and even a matching leather glove on her left hand with a pair of chunky heels from Evie. No one thought they'd ever see the day Audrey dressed like a villain kid but the look oddly suited her. Later on she would have hot pink hair with faded purple highlights. It was an accident at Curl Up 'N Dye but Audrey (after having a bitch fit of epic proportions) had come to accept it and even added a crown.

They all spent the first three weeks coping, crying, creating and creeping. The major concerned was about the VK's parents. The anticipation of being snatched and forced under their will again terrified them all. But they never came. Not even once. It was confusing and made no sense. There hadn't been one hint of Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen or even Gaston, or Evil Stepmother and Maleficent was still a lizard as far as they knew. The absences were strange but explained the chaos that was running amok in the Isle. The Isle had never been safe before but now it was even more dangerous with no one in command. All those powerful were either gone, dead, or in hiding (I.E. Mal) Buildings burned, blood spilled and havoc spread. Before, it was already a 'Dog eat Dog' world but now it was like something else ate all the dogs.

Each of them sat and waited. Waited for the worst. War, famine, disease, injuries and most of it came but their parents never did.

The first day of the fourth week had Jay cautiously being the first to dare step foot outside despite the many, _many_ protests but they were low on everything and someone had to get supplies. He was gone for three hours and had come back with a black eye and a sprained wrist but alive. 

They all started taking turns outside from that point.

First it was just for necessary supplies. Then for patrolling, then exercise, then because the cabin fever was setting in and someone was going to murder another with a sharpened old noodle. Going outside became normal. Especially the exercise one. There really wasn't much you could do on the Isle so going out for runs, wrestling and just working out was a pretty common occurrence besides the senseless pent up violence. There was even a saying on the Isle that the fitter you were, the more problems you had.

There were a lot of fit people on the Isle. Even Dude had become stronger and developed a nasty habit of biting people he wasn't familiar with.

Unlike before, no one had plans to take over the Isle, not even Mal. The whole objective was survive and that didn't necessarily require leadership. It became apparent after a number of days that it wasn't just the VK's parents that were gone but the enemies to the parents of some of the former preppies. While Gil's brothers were around, there were no signs of Gaston. Evie, Audrey and Mal had raided Curl Up 'N Dye enough to notice that Evil Stepmother was gone too. It was like some of the major villains were up and vanishing.

It was weird but they all had bigger things to worry about. 

Even more time had passed and everybody found themselves less hesitant to go outside, if only to not look at the same walls everyday. The lack of power or electricity left the seven walking to most places and on rare occasions, sneaking into a haggard but mobile carriage or one of those barn hay wheelers. Miraculously, Mal's purple vespa that had been forgotten on the Isle hadn't been stolen yet since Mal had kept it hidden. Sure, it was a little weathered down and beat up but that didn't stop Evie and Carlos to restoring it to it's former glory. Mal was the owner but they all took turns on it from time to time.  The paths and routes became memorized and finding shortcuts became second nature. Granted, there were fights on a regular basis, turning Carlos into a practiced medic, but for the most part they were left alone and ignored.

No one's quite sure when the hope of going back 'home' died but it did. Slowly but surely, it did.

One day, Mal was passing Ursula's Fish and Chips for the umpteenth time when she got the reckless urge to go in. Maybe she needed closure, hell, maybe she needed some goddamn fish but Mal just had to go in. As expected, it was empty. The company that was held here was long gone and there was no trace of Ursula (not that Mal was looking). It was empty, dirty, dusty, and left her with a hollowed out feeling. There was no reason to want to stay in an abandoned place like this. Especially with who it was tied to.

If you asked her what possessed Mal to keep coming, she couldn't give you an answer.

Instead, over time, Mal and Evie had adopted the little shop and fixed it up and redecorated it to the best of their ability. No matter how much they cleaned it would smell like rotting fish and eel guts but no one really cared. The shop had gone from being a low maintenance restaurant that promised food poisoning than actual food to a shop for art, designs, fashion and other things along the those lines. The two of them had even renamed it 'M & E's DESIGNS'. Oddly enough, it prompted the boys to do the same a few streets over at the old Clocks and Curiosities shop that was once tended by Captain Hook who yes, was gone too.

Seriously, no one had an answer as to why these villains were suddenly gone but less problems for them to deal with.

The clock shop turned into 'Sporty Tech'. A place where anyone could get as close to anything techy and/or sporty on Isle as possible. Carlos happily took over as the tech expert and Jay as a sports expert. Somehow, someway, they devised a schedule as to who worked what day. It wasn't as if the shops were gender exclusive. For instance, Ben could spend his days haggling with a 'customer' over the price of a semi inflated leather skin used as a football and the afternoon helping Evie style her dresses. They don't know why they did it. Maybe it was spite or maybe it was pain but they did it all the same.

Overtime, they stop thinking of Auradon as much. Ben, Doug, Audrey and Chad had stopped considering themselves as princesses, princes or even preppies because it hurt to hope. It was easier to just focus on what was in front of you. On surviving the day. So that's what they did, what they all did.

Survive.

* * *

Mal spun around in her broken down chair and listened to the metal squeak. The temperature was high and the air muggy. It was one of those days where she could feel the weight of the air around her. It stuck to her like glue. Plus it was a slow day so all she had to do really was to stare up at the ceiling.

"How's it going back there?" Mal asked out towards ones of the back room. Evie was back there working on one of her dresses. Or maybe it was makeup? Possibly even jewelry. This heat was making her head throb. One of the worst things about the Isle was that it was either hot or cold all day long and practically below freezing all night, all year long. Mal considered visiting the boys and seeing what they were doing but that required going outside where it was even hotter and it just wasn't worth it.

Plopping her feet on the counter, she stared at the temporary tattoo drying on her arm, still not sure how Evie and Carlos created it but she was on her third one and if she kept going, her left arm would have a full sleeve. While contemplating that idea, Chad had burst into in room in a mess of sweat and exhaustion.

Slowly, Mal took her feet of the counter but stayed seated. Her relationship with Chad these days was odd at best. She still didn't like him and probably vice versa but having to partly depend on each other to survive had taken away some of the animosity. Chad still ran his mouth and Mal still threatened him with spells even though she no longer had any magic but they got along well enough.

"What's up with you?" Mal asked, slightly grateful for anything to be happening. Even Chad yapping.

"A-Audrey said...to come-get you." He panted out, hands on his knees trying to breathe.

"Why?"

"No idea." His voice evened out, "Audrey was 'food shopping' and I had to go back to grab some parts for Doug and Carlos. Next thing I know she's practically ambushing me on the street talking about how something was happening and that I had to get you and Evie."

Now Mal was interested, enough so to get up and walk toward Chad. She crossed her arms in confusion, "What's happening?"

Chad shrugged, " No idea. Something big I guess. She looked pretty urgent and you know how she gets."

 _Yes. She does._ "Where does she want us to go?"

Chad was silent for a moment, searching his short term memory for the answer. "Bridge! She was very specific about going to the bridge. I think she went to go tell the others."

"Why didn't she just tell you to tell the boys since you were already heading over there and she just come here?" Mal asked.

"Do I look like Audrey? How should I know?"

"You sure do drool over her a lot."

Chad blushed and Mal was glad she could see it despite the mountains of curly hair cover his face. "Can we go now?" Chad asked. 

"Yeah, just let me go grab Evie."

* * *

Chad was right. Something big was happening. Big enough for almost all of the inhabitants to walk out to the pier where the bridge that should lead to Auradon was. Elbowing their way through the crowd, Mal, Evie and Chad fought their way to the front where the rest of the group was apparently waiting. 

Waiting in shock that is.

Because in front of the crowd was one large, black limo equipped with flags of a certain octopus's color and pirates. Lots and lots of pirates.

Immediately, Evie pointed out their friends that were hiding in the crowd. The three of them slipped over to them trying to disappear within the other faces. Among the rowdy crowd, a woman stepped out of the limo decked to the nines in what anyone could only assume was pirate armor. Her hair flowed in the wind and her dark red lips were a contrast to her pale face. If she squinted hard enough, Mal could see a hint of purple in that mane of black.

The woman in question pulled out a long sheet of paper. Reading from it like she was an official. What she said next often left Mal wondering if this was one of the best or worst days of her life.

"From royal decree of the court, Queen Uma summons forward the individuals of the names, Doug Dwarf, Chad Charming, Carlos de Vil, Jay Sheffield, Audrey Stefan-Hubert, Evie Grimhilde, Benjamin Beast..."

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it._

"And the purple dragon girl, Malicious Faery. Or should I say Mal?" 

_Goblins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't plan on uploading this so soon so but the threat of having this chapter deleted was looming over me sooo...
> 
> I'd give a sneak peek but again, this wasn't quite the plan. Other than that, thanks for reading! Future updates might be slower. Also this chapter was a bit of an introductory 'where are they now' chapter (as most 1st chapters are) Can't wait to explore the gritty parts!
> 
> P.S.- The VK's and S3 look like what they will in D3. I'm just very lazy when it comes to describing outfits.


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get off the Isle? Check.  
> Get back to Auradon? Check.  
> Agree to live under Uma's rule and watchful eyes? Check.
> 
> ...Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos...there are typos EVERYWHERE. UGH. Besides that...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

At first, Mal isn't really sure if it's surprise or terror that keeps her locked in place.  A random lady, a not-so-random _pirate,_ has just called for the heads of her and all of her friends. Never has the quote "Still as a statue" ever felt so true.

Later on, she'll figure out that it was more shock than anything.

From her place near the very edge of the crowd Mal slowly retreats backwards hoping to disappear into the mesh of faces. While she's heading towards her friends she wonders if all of them being in one spot is the best idea at the moment but emotions trump logic and Mal decides that she needs her friends - even Chad - before she can even think of an escape plan. Who knows? Maybe one of them has already thought of one for her. 

The crowd around them shouts and cries in anger and as much as Mal doesn't care for them, she does understand their anguish. Most of these people, hell, _all_ of these people have never even stepped a toe out of the Isle yet Mal and her friends keep jumping back and forth like a game of hopscotch. The occupants here can barely handle rational thought and that usual ends in a bloody fist fight or two but most of the Isle agreeing on one single person (people in this case) to hate?

Mal moves a little bit faster.

Despite her height and the hordes of people around, Mal can see just the tip of one of Jay's signature beanies. If she can make it to him then they're all one step closer to escaping to somewhere safer. Or at least as close to safe you can be on this deranged island. Just a few more ste-

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING LITTLE DRAGON GIRL?"

_DAMMIT! Spoke too soon._

A beefy arm reaches out to snatch Mal's. She can hear the way her heels scrape against the rocky terrain in protest. Suddenly she's forcibly turned around to face one of the Isle's many inhabitants of the...heavier breed. And based off the oder coming off of him, the smellier too.

"What is it about you that makes you so damn popular?" The large guy holding her asks. It's not so much like he's overweight just a very large, very built dude. His hair looks like a moppy mess of brown and his shirt is far too large while his pants are too small. Mal's pretty sure he's even only wearing one shoe. The thought would've made her laugh if it wasn't for present circumstances. Hell, she'd probably be _free_ by now if it wasn't for present circumstances.

It's already been a long day and the afternoon hasn't even hit yet.

"Maybe it's that purple hair of hers?" Another scrawnier one joins in. This one looks like the stick version of big and beefy. Mal vaguely thinks that they might be brothers.

"Maybe her hair's got special powers. That would explain how she keeps getting on and off the Isle!" The large one says like it's a big euphoric moment. 

"You got anymore magic for us girl? Or do we gotta force it outta ya?" The scrawny one asks-demands really. Mal can feel her brain cells dying by the second. She also wonders why she's sticking around and hasn't escaped yet. She clearly has much bigger problems! Mal whips her head around to the pirate lady scanning the crowd presumably for the people she just called forward. It's enough to jumpstart Mal into fighting back but before she can make a move to take down idiots one and two, the big one suddenly lets her go and reaches for his middle back while Tiny Tim hits the ground curled in on himself. From what Mal can see, it looks as if he's been kneed in the cr-

The bigger guy is shoved out of the way to reveal Jay and Evie standing behind him looking proud but cautious, clearly ready to run but not without their friend. Oddly (but not surprisingly) enough, Mal can't tell who did what to whom.

"I had that handled you know." Mal says after a second.

"We know." Evie reassures.

"But we gotta go." Jay finishes. Mal steps over the smaller one, ready to make her escape with the others when suddenly she's on the ground staring straight up at the sky. Through the strands of purple in her face, Mal can see and feel the grip that Scrawny Jr has on her right ankle. Even through his own pain he keeps a tight grip.

 _"You wretched little hobgoblin!"_ Mal thinks, _"If I didn't have more pressing matters you would be so-"_

Cut off from her inner monologue, Mal can feel herself being moved on the floor by various hands and even kicks. In the most complicatedly brutal way possible, Mal is dragged by the crowd towards the center where Uma's pirates wait. Viciously, hands tear at her being none too gentle while getting her to the front. Mal can feel every punch, kick and scratch sent her way. A particularly catty Isler punches her in the gut and scratches her left cheek, not breaking too much skin but still enough to draw blood. Mal retaliates by punching the girl square in the jaw. She can feel the teeth break off the other girl's gum and Mal smiles despite her pain but a stomp on her hair brings her back to reality.

Internally, Mal knows that the quickest way to get through this-even if it's not the painless way-is to just let the angry mob do what they wish. But externally, Mal still can't stop her punches or kicks from landing on her attackers. It's a long process to drag her to the front of the crowd. The final push is enough to roll her on her side and leave her sprawled out on the ground face first. Mal thinks that she probably looks like a broken doll.

She certainly _feels_ like a broken doll.

Mal can feel foreign hands push her the remaining way, indifferent, probably even gleeful, to her various cuts and bruises. When she finally stops rolling and lands on her back, she can still feel whatever little contents she had in her stomach still swishing around. The world was blurry and spinning making it hard to focus. Green eyes and a red smirk invade her momentarily inadequate vision.

"Well thar she be." The pirate drawls out. Mal isn't sure if it's the accent, the smell of the sea or being tossed around like garbage that makes her feel even more nauseous. She has an inkling that it's all three.

"Been lookin' high 'n low fer ye...'n yer scallywags. Any idea where they may be?" The cocky smirk grates on Mal's nerves and she wants to tell her to shove it where the sun doesn't shine but the most she can manage is a garble of a disgusting combination of blood, saliva and bits of vomit. So she does the next best thing and raises a bloody middle finger at her.

She really should've expected the kick to the side. What she didn't expect was to hear Jay's loud voice amongst the crowd.

_You idiot! What are you doing?! RUN!_

Out from the crowd emerge the other seven looking more disheveled than usual. Mal had lost track of Evie and Jay when she was being dragged through the mud but she hoped that they'd gotten somewhere relatively safe. Obviously they didn't.

_Loyal dumb-asses._

"All of ye in one spot?" Lady pirate smirks, " 'Tis well-nigh too easy."

"How about we make it easier on both of us and you let our friend go." Evie negotiates.

"And we won't pound you and your little fish looking buddies into the dirt." Jay threatens.

"Ye," Lady Pirate sheathes out her sword and Mal vaguely wonders if she should try to get her body to listen to her sooner rather than later, " 'N wha army?"

Behind the Lady Pirate, seven other pirate henchmen pull out swords of her own. The crowd, sensing a fight, decides to start diverting. Not fast enough to be away from the scene entirely but far enough to not get stuck in the crosshairs. It leaves, Mal, (who's still on the floor, casually bleeding out) Jay, Evie, Carlos, Ben, Audrey, Chad, and Doug with a pirate of their own to face. At least, it would be like that if Mal wasn't floor ridden. Slowly, achingly, Mal pushes herself onto her elbows, ignoring how her limbs seem to scream. Unfortunately, that's as far as she gets before Lady Pirate wails her on the forehead with the butt of her sword.

Lady Pirate whips out an ultimatum, "Give up now or end up like yer...leader." She sneers out the word leader as if it physically burns her tongue. Mal hopes it does.

"Touch her again, and end up even worse." Ben growls out. It makes Mal smile, teeth stained with blood. Ex-boyfriend or not, Mal was quite happy he was still around.  

Lady Pirate lets out a war cry and that starts it all. Mal barely has time to roll out of the way so that she isn't trampled in the current fight. Out of the corner of her eyes she can kind of see but can't quite tell  who's winning. She hears metal bashing with metal and assumes that Jay got his hands on a sword. There's grunting and blood spilling but that could be anyone. Audrey picks up a long, jagged piece of wood and makes do with it as a weapon. Carlos is slinging leftover debris with his slingshot and nails one pirate in the eye. Chad and Ben are side to side punching, kicking and even flipping their pirate opponents.

Against all odds and all possible logic, it looks like her friends are winning. It looks confirmed by how the pirates begin to step back, creating some distance between the two groups and Mal foolishly decides to hope.

Because it's at that time that the pirates pull out nasty, painful looking syringes with unforgiving needles filled with what looks like fluorescent purple, borderline black liquid.

_So help me...is that what I think it is?_

The pirates are back to attacking again, using both their swords and needles to their advantage. It doesn't matter how many syringes her friends knock out of their hands, they keep pulling out more. How it isn't stabbing them, Mal has no idea, she just wishes that it would. Naively though, she still hopes. Mal still hopes that her friends will figure out a way out of this.

And then the first body drops. It's Doug and he's down.

One of the pirates pick him up and toss him next to her where she is on the side. It's then that she gets a clear look of his face. Doug looks banged up with a black eye on the left and a new one forming on the right. His nose is crooked and covered in red, most likely broken. The blood spills all the way down to his chin but Mal's used to seeing that. A normalcy on the Isle even. What isn't even remotely normal are the thick, black lines taking over Doug's face. Whatever was in that serum spread fast and Mal watched in horror as his veins appeared inky black. She was so busy gagging at his face that she hadn't noticed that three more of her friends had fallen too.

Chad, Carlos, and Audrey laid on the floor with the same black veins crawling through their bodies too. Adrenaline rushed Mal's system and she tried to scramble up to her feet but only got as far as her knees. Her body felt like it was on fire, so much so that Mal had to stop to vomit a bit on the side, being careful-ish not to hit anybody. When she lifted her head and wiped her mouth, she saw Evie also take a syringe to the throat and fall to her knees and collapse on her front. Black veins spread and Mal's hand shot out as if she could save her friends but right now she could barely even crawl, never mind come to the rescue.

The last two standing were Ben and Jay giving as good as they got. The two of them had stolen swords of their own and were swishing away at any pirate that came near. They were good. Very good.

But outnumbered. 

Two pirates tackled Jay to the ground as a third one injected his arm with the syringe. Lady Pirate disarmed Ben while not one or two but  _three_ pirates held him down. Lady Pirate was particularly brutal as she stabbed him in the chest in the syringe. 

Distantly, Mal could hear screaming and it took a minute to recognized that it was coming from her own throat. It was hoarse, shrill, raspy and broken but it was a scream nonetheless. Mal was in so much shock, dealing with so much pain (in every sense of the world) that she'd barely noticed Lady Pirate come up to her and and inject her in the throat. Mal's voice died, silenced by her emotions and whatever was in that vial. On her knees, she blankly stared up at Lady Pirate who was smiling down at her in sick and twisted glee. Mal could feel her veins clog up and burn, black veins undoubtedly scattering on her skin too. 

She opened her mouth to scream again but everything went black instead.

At this point, Mal was almost grateful.

* * *

Evie wakes up with the world's worst headache.

Her mouth is dry, as if she's been eating saltine crackers for the past two hours. Her bones ache and it's warm, almost unbearably so. It sets off her senses immediately because the Isle doesn't is never warm. It's practically a rarity. Even the summers have an unfortunate chill in the air unless it's one of those odd days where the heat is blaring.

The warmth is also how she figures out that she's not on the Isle anymore before she even opens her eyes. Evie opens them slowly because even blinking hurts right now. Through a haze, Evie can make out the shapes and colors of the room. The walls are bare and pale blue. There's a single open window with a white curtail casually flowing in the warm breeze. The bed Evie is laying on is soft and white. Cotton and silk she guesses. The thought alone nearly makes her drool or maybe that's her body saying that it needs severe attention.

She tries to sit up and stretch her limbs only to be pulled back to headboard. Wincing, Evie glances up at her arms. Both of them are chained (with manacles of course because screw you Uma) to the headboard. She lifts a leg and sure enough, both of those are chained down too.

Evie lets her limbs drop and her head flop against the headboard. She closes her eyes and releases a sound that feels like a combination of a groan, grunt and sigh. When she opens her eyes again, she's surprised to see another bed right in front of her. Evie was positive that she was alone but there was another person who was in very bad shape laying in what looked to be even heavier chains than her own. And is that a muzzle that she sees? 

It's Mal.

Instinctively, Evie reaches towards her friend only to be subdued by the chains. For some reason, Uma decided not to gag her which left Evie free to scream-

"Mal!"

The other girl didn't move.

"Mal!"

Still nothing,

"Mal!"

Was she dead or something?

"MAL!"

Mal grunted in response, bleakly opening her eyes. Evie let out a sigh of relief. Her friend was banged up good but alive and Evie could work with that. "Mal, you okay?"

Mal released a whimper like groan as she stirred out of her forced slumber, the apparently very loose muzzle falling off her face. If this was what is was like to be put in a coma, Evie and Mal could understand why Audrey's entire family was so pissed on behalf of Aurora. Evie watched as Mal came to the same conclusion about being chained to the bed post and cringed when Mal smacked her dry lips.

"My head is killing me." Mal whined, "And why does my mouth feel like I've been guzzling down sand?"

"I'm pretty sure that headaches and dry mouths are part of the side effects of whatever was in those needles." Evie supplied as an answer, "What do you think that stuff was?"

Mal snorted, "Personally, I don't even want to think about it."

Evie completely understood that. One minute she was fending off pirates and the next she was clawing at her throat feeling as if she was choking on her own blood. And now heavy, cold chains trapped her in place just like it did a couple odd months ago. Evie shuddered at the memory. When she was younger, and way before Mal and her were friendly never mind friends, there had been an...altercation with Mal and Maleficent that left her and her mother, The Evil Queen, stuck in their "castle" for years on end. Practically a decade of non stop interaction with her vain, neurotic, obsessed, vengeful, witch of a mother and a few batty birds.

Mal and Evie had long moved past that (they wouldn't be friends if they couldn't) but you could say that Evie has a bit of a problem with being confined to places no matter how big or small the space is.

Evie watched as Mal tried to find a weak spot in the chains and winced at the appearance of her friend. From what she could see the purple girl was sporting a nasty black eye while the other was rapidly swelling by the minute. There's a cut on the side of her upper lip and one straight in the middle of the bottom and scratches on her cheek. Dried blood trailed from her nose down past her mouth. Her hair was disheveled looking like a combination of ash and purple while her clothes looks ripped to hell. Evie and Jay had lost Mal in the crowd but she had no idea what happened to Mal until now.

"No offense M but...you look awful." 

Mal snorted and Evie could almost hear the burst of blood and snot bubble up. "You don't look too hot yourself." Mal replied, slightly distracted trying to look for a way out.

"Yeah and who's fault is that? I feel like hell warmed over. Seriously, what was that stuff?" Evie asked, momentarily forgetting that Mal didn't want to talk about it but her friend didn't seem to notice.

"With our luck? Nothing good." Mal answered. Before Evie could say something back, the bedroom door burst open so hard that the doorknob cracked the plaster. Instinctively, both girls pulled away from the intruding pirates. Not out of (complete) fear but to have more room to fight back. There were four pirates and they split into two groups of two for each of the girls. Fighting back proved futile as the pirates unhook the girls from their beds and shoved them out the door with relative ease. 

 _"Someone's been training her pirates."_ Evie thought. Before, the pirates were lethal but messy. Now it seemed as if they had a sense of not order, but uneasy structure and the thought of controllable yet dangerous pirates scared Evie more than she would've liked. While walking down the hallways, Evie could hear the clanging of her and Mal's chains as they walked. With injuries of her own, (Evie could only imagine what she looked like) the walked proved to be difficult but the pain did wash away any remaining sluggishness she was feeling.

The two of them were led outside where the always shining sun almost blinded them. It felt just like the first time they had arrived except this time instead of being greeted by an adorable and charming soon to be king (not that Evie would've admitted it back then) the girls were being "escorted" by rugged pirates to who knows where.

_Poison apples!_

In the back of her mind, Evie couldn't help but gape at the fact that she was back in Auradon even under present circumstances. While she may have grown up on the Isle, Auradon was the place that Evie wanted to call home. Where the weather was more than just dreary and gray, where she could go to school and be more than just a pretty face, where she and her friends were safe. Or at least, more safe than they were on the Isle. Evie takes a second to glare at one of her captors. He doesn't look at her but she knows he can sense it.

One excruciating walk later (an especially long path to make sure that no one could see them) and Evie finds herself staring at the doors of Auradon Cathedral. The blueberry girl felt herself grow even more uneasy and even slowed her steps to stall the process only to be pushed forward by one of the captives. Granted, Evie wasn't comfortable to begin with but there was something about coming back here that made her even more nervous. 

Maybe it was the fact that last time she was here, she and her friends had gotten exiled to a prison island that was the equivalent to hell on earth.

To Evie's underwhelming surprise, the exterior of the Cathedral looked the same while the interior was vastly different. There was not a hint of blue and yellow to be found and any painting or statue that referenced to the past king(s) were gone replaced with tentacles and crossbones. Evie's eyes drowned in a color scheme of blue, purple and black. A part of her might even be impressed if she wasn't so horrified and she could tell that Mal felt the same.

Before the blue girl knew it, she and Mal were standing in the middle of the coronation room facing the throne with Uma on it. The crown, Ben's crown, sat on her head, the jewels on it nearly blinding. Uma waved her hand and a load of pirates burst through the door holding each of her friends in chains of their own. Evie had to fight the reflex to reach out to them lest the chains break her wrists. The eight of them were bloody, beaten and at Uma's mercy while being surrounded by pirates. It felt almost as if the last four never happened.

But Evie knew better than that.

The only good thing was that Evie couldn't see Harry anywhere. His appearance would have made everything worse especially for...some people. The thought of that backstabbing pirate still managed to make Evie's blood boil. The boy who had manage to hurt everybody she cared about in one way or another. Evie thinks that it's pure luck on his part that he isn't here to see her right now.

The silence seemed to stretch forever. Each person in the room quiet for their own reasons. The pirates were waiting on Uma's order, the prisoners feared incriminating themselves, and Uma?

Uma just wanted to enjoy this moment, relish in it, before its abrupt end.

"I supposed you're wondering why I brought you all back here." Uma starts, ignoring the prisoners various states of disarray. Tthe silence is almost an interruption by itself. 

"I know I would be too if I were banished and then suddenly brought back." Uma continues. Evie has no idea what is going on but can tell that it's causing Uma intense not-so-inner turmoil. Whatever it was must be huge and it slightly worries Evie. Uma even goes as far as to get up from the throne and start slowly pacing as she speaks in spite of herself. Evie only knows that because Mal does it too whenever she's stuck in deep thought or mulling over a decision. Evie risks a glance towards Mal and wonders who got the habit from who or if they simply developed it together.

"Truth be told I only needed one of you." Uma pauses for a second, both in speech and walk before continuing, "But I knew the only way to get them was to bring all of you." 

Eight pairs of distrusting eyes watch Uma proceeded to sit down again. "As you can see, Auradon clearly hasn't fallen apart." The "yet" rings out loud without being spoken and it's like something snaps in Evie's brain because she knows why she's here, why they're all here and Evie doesn't know if she wants to laugh, cry or scream. There's a good chance she'll involuntarily choose all three.

"And I'd like to keep it that way. So I would like to propose a deal." Uma's eyes level with only one pair of eyes in front of her. The former king of Auradon himself, who, if Evie's being entirely honest, hasn't looked or even acted like a king in quite a long time. A part of Evie can't help but think about how the last "deal" with Uma went. 

"In exchange for your freedom from the Isle, you will help me learn all the ways of the kingdom and it's people. In a sense, you'll be a member of my court. An advisor of sorts. And in return, no harm shall fall on you or any of your friends."

Every pair of eyes in the room fall on Ben, who decides to stay silent and say nothing in return.

* * *

"No way in everlasting hell." Jay declares.

Evie rolls her eyes. If she keeps doing that her eyeballs might get stuck but she can't help it. They've been arguing about this for almost an hour and no one has reached a consensus yet. When it became very apparent that Ben wasn't going to answer Uma, the octopus queen herself had given Ben until sunrise to answer and even a room in the cathedral to discuss what option they wanted to take and had even removed the chains on their feet. Sadly, the ones on their hands remained especially for those with more magical qualities. Uma made it very clear, however, that if Ben ultimately chose "no", they'd all be sent back to the Isle immediately. In summary, the options were to either survive under Uma's rule or survive the Isle.

Naturally, the group was rather opinionated and conflicted about the situation.

"The Isle is horrendous, believe me, I should know, but it is manageable...kinda." Jay explained for the thirty-seventh time. And yes, Evie has been counting.

"At least here, the only enemy we would have is Uma instead of one at every corner." Carlos argues for now the thirty-eight time.

" 'Only Uma?' You make it sound as if she's an annoying chihuahua. Not to mention that her pirates are practically everywhere!" Mal said. In the oddest (but not very surprising) turn of events, Mal, Jay and Audrey (Evie still can't believe it) had voted for going back to the Isle to get away from Uma's rule. Evie, Carlos and Chad (Evie isn't entirely sold on believing this either) had opted for staying and finding a way around Uma. Doug decided to stay neutral and Ben was despondent. Which was extra aggravating because it was ultimately his choice that determined everything for everyone. 

It was quite irritating that he was remaining quite tight lipped about his opinions.

Evie finally snapped, abruptly standing from her chair as she spoke, ignoring how her bones creaked in contempt. "ENOUGH! WE HAVE BEEN AT THIS FOR AN HOUR! We need to reach a consensus _now._ Raise your hand if you'll accept being sent back to the Isle."

As expected, Jay, Audrey and Mal rose their hands.

"Now raise your hand if you'll accept living in Auradon despite Uma being..."queen". 

As expected, Carlos, Chad and herself rose their hands. Doug, forever shy, decided to stay quiet with left Ben with the final deciding vote. The official tie breaker.

"Ben, we can argue till the sun comes up but you're the only one who can make this decision." Evie tentatively walked towards him and lowered herself to his eye level in the chair he was sitting on. She knew that no matter what the outcome, the future would be particularly hard for Ben. If they all stayed in Auradon there was a very likely chance that Ben would be the one to suffer the most. If they left, the Isle would slowly him (and the rest of them) of most of his hope and humanity. Evie didn't want to do that to him but there were no good options.

There rarely ever was for them.

But still, in the end, it would be Ben's choice and Ben's choice alone.

He's had a few too many things taken from him lately and judging off the faces around the room, everybody else silently agreed with Evie's inner monologue.

"Ben, what do you want to do?" Evie asked gently.

Time passed and silenced stretched as Ben said nothing. The entire room waited in baited breath for Ben to say something, anything. Evie was about to try again when Ben wordlessly got up, nodded at friends and left the room. The remaining seven of them stood frozen, momentarily shocked before almost trampling over each other to follow him. 

Outside of the room, Ben was talking to one of the pirates that had been guarding them. With a head nod, the pirate began to lead Ben to another place and Evie and the others decided to quickly follow.

Turns out, the pirate had led Ben (and thus everyone else) back to the coronation room where Uma was still sitting in that damn throne wearing that damn crown talking to that damn lady pirate. Evie and the others stood a couple feet away but still close enough to listen and see and intervene as Ben walked to the middle of the room just before the throne.

"You expect me to work for you?" Ben asked, finally speaking at last. Except his question didn't quite sound like a question. 

"I expect you to obey me." Uma replied in a timely fashioned. Ben raised an eyebrow but didn't rebuff her. He breathed in deeply before letting out a deep, macabre sigh. Evie didn't know that sighs could even sound macabre.

"...You leave me, my friends and my family in peace...and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Uma slowly stood up from the throne and took paced, deliberate steps down towards Ben, stopping in front of him. It was such an odd sight to see them standing face to face. An acknowledgment of different leadership and enemy mentality but a tinge of desperation too, maybe.

It was all very headache inducing.

"You and everyone you care for will live in Auradon in peace so long as they and yourself do everything I say. If I see or suspect even a hint of betrayal, I'll do something to you all that'll make the Isle look like a paradise. Understand?"

Ben hesitated and looked back at his friends for the okay. With some nudging, the remaining seven agreed. Ben turned his attention back to Uma and stiffly nodded.

"Good." Uma raised a hand, face blank, eyes suspicious. "Do we have a deal?"

Ben looked down at her hand. Not in disgust but in paranoid curiosity. Face blank, eyes empty, Ben raised his own hand in return. Evie wasn't even part of the conversation and she could feel chills run down her spine when their hands finally touched and shook. 

The next words sounded more like damnation than salvation.

"We have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bitch and a half to write.
> 
> I wish I could just skip all the buildup and just go right to the juicy parts but I can't so I suffer in the meantime. This took me forever to update...sorry about that but stay tuned. I have a feeling you'll like who's POV's come up in the next few chapters. I know I do.
> 
> Also, sneak peek in the next chapter. BAI!


	3. All Aboard The Welcome Wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From The Isle to Auradon to back to The Isle to back to Auradon.
> 
> Assimilating can be a bitch sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings.
> 
> The title is more of a prelude to future chapters. You'll maybe see what I mean when you read the last paragraph or two. 50% plot, 50% filler chapter. Doesn't make it less important though. Bits of angst, bits of feel goodsy stuff. If you're bored now believe me when I say you're gonna wish for chapters like this down the road. Mwhahahaha!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben closes his eyes and releases a deep sigh at the feel of hot water against his skin, ignoring the sting of heat against his injuries.

The tenderness alone almost made him cry with joy.

He'd gotten pretty used to bathing (whenever he could at least) with a bucket of cold water. It had been a surprise to him and all of the other Auradon born kids and not a surprise they got used to at first. Having to constantly bend down to pick up handfuls of ice cold, cloudy water and whatever they could substitute for soap. Ben never knew that soap was a luxury. He also never knew that milk, despite being slightly spoiled, and mashed fruits, also slightly spoiled, could work as some type of cleanser as well. Not to mention cramming into a small, cramped, grimy, designated area in the warehouse to "bathe" in the first place. Then there was the matter of getting out. Sometimes there was something to dry off with but you often left to air dry and to use animal fat as moisturizer if you were _really_ desperate.  

To this day Ben doesn't know if he should be astonished or horrified by Evie's many DIY substitutes. He imagines it's a bit of both.

Slowly, Ben opens his eyes and reaches for the soap. He scrubs at his leisure but is careful lest he agitate a wound. Before his...trip to the Isle, Ben would've been in far too much of a hurry to properly enjoy a shower. King duties, boyfriend responsibilities, friendly commitments, fucking homework. You name it. But after having everything he was ever used to ripped away from him, Ben didn't care if a meteor crashed outside the bathroom.

He was going to enjoy his hot shower to the best of his ability but meanwhile his thoughts drifted amid the heat and steam.

**_Four odd months ago. The Isle of the Lost. VK warehouse._ **

_Ben walked into the main living area shivering with a ripped sheet around his waist in an honest attempt at modesty. Mal, who had been on the couch looking over some of Carlos's inventions, noticed him and laughed._

_"Finally took a bath I see."_

_"That was not a bath." Ben said through chattering teeth, "That was a rinsing."_

_Mal sighed, "That tends to be one and the same around here but if you're really desperate you should ask Evie to hook you up with some...soap."_

_"Why'd you hesitate to say soap?"_

_Mal grunted as she stood up and walked towards Ben. "Because it's not really soap."_

_Ben, despite circumstances, let out a deep, genuine laugh. Mal was happy to hear him, or anyone really, laugh. It didn't happen too much on the Isle, if at all. Even then it was more like malicious cackling,_

_"Can't wait to see how Chad and Audrey handle it. I think Doug will be okay though, if not a little nervous." Ben said while walking over to his pile of clothes on the ground. Mal rolled her eyes. "Oh yippee. Can't wait to have that argument."_

_"It'll get even better when they find out where that they bathe and privacy is not necessarily promised to go hand and hand ." Ben said, slipping on a shirt despite still being damp. Mal paid no mind to Ben's partial nudity. She didn't care much and Ben was doing a good job covering himself anyways._

_"I'm surprised you didn't get ambushed by one of our many roomies yourself." Mal chuckled. Ben dropped the_ _ripped sheet having gotten dressed. The leather was cold against his skin but it would have to do._

_"Let's hope it stays like that."_

_Ben and Mal stood in their respective spots in the quiet. Not much could be heard except for the distant rumbles and noises of the other occupants who were elsewhere in the warehouse. Things had been a bit awkward between Ben and Mal. It was unavoidable, inevitable, and they both understood that. Previous events had left things strained but there wasn't exactly time to dish out everyone's feelings. Granted, now they had nothing_ but _time yet the words wouldn't come to them. Far too much had happened. Harry, the breakup, the hostile takeover, imprisonment and being sent away to name a few._

_Most people wouldn't have much hope on fixing any sort of relationship that had ended so...catastrophically as their's did with all the events that went hand and hand with it. Most people would leave it buried in their mind to be a lost memory with a forgotten person. Most people wouldn't have fought beside their ex-girlfriend or kept their ex-boyfriend's ring._

_But Ben and Mal did._

_Then again, Ben and Mal weren't most people._

_"So you're the expert." Ben started, walking towards Mal but keeping a respectful yet friendly distance, "Tell me what you can do out here."_

_Mal sighed, chewing on her lip in thought. "Besides general hell raising we mainly just...survive."_

_"...That's it?"_

_Mal massaged her hands in discomfort before leading Ben to one of the covered (but not entirely opaque) windows. "You've heard about the Isle all your life I'm sure?"_

_Ben stayed silent but nodded._

_"Listening or reading about this place is different than living here. I've been here most of my life and I've learned in every way possible that it's not for the faint of heart."_

_"Kind of like a make or break you situation?" Ben tried to joke to ease the tension in Mal. It seemed to only wound her up more. "No, this place will definitely break you. It'll break all of us. We've been away too long. Too much has happened. Too much has changed. We've changed."_

_"So what do we do? Survive?"_

_"...Theoretically." Mal toyed with Ben's (she couldn't stopped thinking of it as his) ring."But at what cost?"_

_"I think you're better equipped to answer that than me."_

_Mal sat down on the ledge and Ben followed. He waited for her to speak and watched as she bit her lip in contrite before shaking her head. "Something's not right. Not that it was before but now it's like..." She trailed off._

_"A reckoning?" Ben offered._

_"No...something far more chaotic than that."_

_"Is it possible that it's just your nerves talking?"_

_"For all of our sakes I hope it is."_

_Once again the two of them sat in silence. No speaking, just breathing. That is until a chorus of high pitched screaming and splashing filled the room. Ben sprung up in action but Mal just stayed seated and smirked._

_"Audrey or Chad just took a shower and got...interrupted didn't they?"_

_"Did you hear how high pitched that screaming was? That was definitely Chad."_

_Ben broke out laughing for the second time that day._

To his minuscule dismay, Ben pruned enough to accept that it's probably time to get out of the shower and simply standing there in the water probably wasn't doing his skin any favors. Turning off the faucet, Ben steps out and shakes off the excess water before grabbing a towel. His body feels hyper aware when he steps off the fuzzy bathmat onto the cool, hard tile. He can feel each individual water droplet roll down his skin.  Ben doesn't know if it's that blessed beast gene of his or the fact that his body is still unaccustomed to being back in Auradon.

Again, he supposes it's a bit of both.

Ben raises a clammy hand to wipe the foggy mirror and stares at his distorted image. His hair is dark, long and messy as hell. Add some hair gel and Chad might've been proud. Or maybe that would be Jay.

Ben's pale. Very pale. So pale that he might even be able to give Snow White a run for her money. His face has most definitely seen better days. While the shower washed away most of the blood, the damage hidden by it remains. A nasty gash on the right side of his forehead, split lip, black eye on the left and bruises decorate his neck and majority of his chest. It's not as worse as before. Before, his entire body had damages on it and now, Ben is literally watching a dark purple bruise disappear on his chest. The beast gene really does come in handy, even if it does move along rather slow at times.

While his body is rapidly self-healing itself, Ben takes a moment to open a sink cabinet in search of scissors. He finds a pair that are a few years old but figures that'll do. He brings the pair up to edge of his hair and hesitates for a second before snipping away at his hair. Feeling rather anticlimactic, Ben chops away at his hair and dark brown locks fall all over himself and the ground. When he puts the scissors away and shakes off the leftover strands his hair is still longer than what it was like before but down to his ears now. He kept his hair long before for three reasons: warmth, camouflage and there wasn't much point in cutting anyways. Now that he was off the Isle—though Ben wasn't sure how long that'd last—there was no point in keeping it so long anymore.

But that didn't mean that he could just go back to how he wore it before. It would be a bit like putting on a mask and Ben had absolutely no energy or reason to do that. 

Ben turns on the faucet and guzzles down several handfuls of water before turning it off. Hours later and his throat still feels dry and parched after his experience with that cursed little vial.  Another scan in the mirror reveals that the only injuries left are the black eye and cut on the side of his face. Even now, Ben watches as the bloody wound slowly closes in on itself. He shakes his head in amazed exasperation and slight disgust. Grabbing a bottle of lotion and securing the towel around his waist, Ben heads out of the bathroom and goes to turn off the light before realizing that he never even turned it on. Internally, he shrugs. He's gotten used to doing things the dark.

Ben rejoins the other boys in their temporary room and is grateful to see that the curtains are still closed. When he first woke up, chained of course, Ben could barely see because of the sun shining it's rays directly into his face. It felt like he was being blinded. Part of him forgot that the sun shone that bright in the first place but luckily, he wasn't the only one. Too many colors, too many sounds. It was all a bit much.

The room was identical to the girls room and the only reason Ben knew that was because he vaguely noticed that they'd all been housed in a part of the school that was meant for visiting family members, investors, etc who would be staying for a few days at the school for whatever reason. It was held completely separate from just about anything especially the students.

_Wouldn't want the other students finding out we're here too early now would you Uma?_

The rooms could only fit about two, maybe three, people a room. Ben was with Jay and Chad while Carlos, Doug and Audrey were presumably in another room of their own. 

Chad, who was sitting on the bed holding a bloody rag to his nose, did a double take at Ben and groaned. "Oh come on. You're already healed?! That's so unfair."

Curiously, Ben raised a hand to his eye and temple and sure enough, all he felt was smooth skin. Ben shrugged at Chad in response, the shit eating grin on his face probably not helping with Chad's pain. 

"What'd you do to your hair?" Jay said, walking over and ruffling the top of Ben's head. 

"Take a guess." Ben responded, before taking off the towel. No around him even flinched. Thanks to certain circumstances on the Isle (get your head out of the gutter) they'd all seen a bit more of each other then they ever wanted to.

"Wiseass." Jay said, punching Ben in the arm, "Whatever. Either way, Evie's gonna kill you."

Shit. Ben forgot that he'd given Evie first dibs over deciding what to do with his hair ages ago. It was either her or Chad's seemingly codependency with his hair gel. Ben thinks he made the right choice. 

"If so, throw me a nice funeral." Ben retorts. Jay snorts out a laugh before grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom. On the other side of the room, a rapid pounding on the main door alarms the three of them. There are too many possibilities to who it could be and with Jay being the farthest away and Chad sitting there frozen, Ben took it upon himself to slip a towel back on and inch towards the door until he finally opened it. Ben barely has time to react when two arms reach out towards him. At first, he braces himself to fight until he realizes that it's meant to be a hug and not a means of attack.

"Shit, it really is you huh? Mum's gonna soil her pants." A male British voice says. Embarrassingly enough, it takes Ben far too long to realize that it's Chip who's hugging him despite being half naked save for a towel and being slightly damp. More so, it takes a moment for Ben to remember that he's on Auradon, not the Isle, where things like basic, comforting human contact are not targeted for. So Ben hugs him back tight, and damn near doesn't let go until he hears a clearing throat behind him. Jay, he believes.

The two of them separate and face the others. Chad has gone back to nursing his eye, among other wounds and Jay is the only one who looks confused.

"Uh...who's he?" Jay asks.

"This is Chip." Ben introduces, clapping Chip on the back. Maybe a bit harder than he intends judging by the flash of a wince on Chips face. "Best almost brother you could ask for."

Chip smirks, "So's Ben. That is, of course, unless you're going gift shopping and you get harassed by an old bat." Chip replies and Ben rolls his eyes. "That was years ago. _Let it go_."  

Seeing that there seems to be nothing to be on extra edge about, Jay relaxes a bit. "Almost brother?"

"Ben made it up when we was young. He was, still is, like a little brother to me but I already have like 90 siblings so..." Chip trailed off, mischievously smiling at Ben.

"Also I was eight." Ben said bashfully, "And the name just kind of stuck."

"So what're you doing here man?" Chad asked from the bed. Chip clapped his hands in remembrance. "Ah, yes. I was sent here for a reason. Nearly forgot. Mum wants to see you. All of you actually." 

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Might have something to do with the fact that a good chunk of the people she cares for and takes care of were shipped off to a desert island and are suddenly back...or something." Chip's accent is dripping with sarcasm.

"...Right. See I knew that." Chad sheepishly replies. 

"Goody. Now get dressed and get off your bums. If mum doesn't see us soon she'll assume the worst. Like we've all been eaten by a mad tree or something." 

"Stranger things have happened." Ben says.

"Don't remind me. Now get dressed, all of you. That includes you too beanie boy." Chip orders. The command catches Jay by surprise. Part of him naturally wants to rebel but another part is curious (and maybe even a bit touched) that Mrs. Potts wants to see him. Not to mention that she makes the best muffins and tea. And when she's in the mood to make pies-

Jay's stomach actually rumbles at the thought and saliva pools in his mouth. It makes him move a bit faster.

Fifteen minutes later the three boys are done and while they were getting ready Chip had made his way to the other rooms down the hall to get the others. While some were more cautious than others, especially with Chip not being the most familiar face, all of them agreed to leave the relative safety of their temporary (At least they all assumed it was temporary) rooms. Getting to Mrs. Potts in the school kitchen was...interesting to say the least. Turns out, Chip hadn't been okayed by Uma and her pirate army so he had to find a path that would hide him and a group of teenagers past an endless amount of pirates.

The thought alone sounded exhausting. Pulling off the feat itself had earned Chip a bit of respect from all four of the original VK members. 

Down in the school kitchen, the room was empty save for Mrs. Potts whipping some batter in a bowl. Ben barely had to take in a breath before he realized that she was making chocolate chip muffins...and maybe pancakes too or was it a different pastry? 

Chip, who was at the lead, strolled up to her first and plopped a kiss on Mrs. Potts's cheek with a cheeky "Hello mother, look what the cat dragged in." Mrs. Potts proceeded to drop her wooden spoon in delighted shock when she saw Benjamin and all, if not most, of his friends standing in front of the doorway. Instantly, she ran over to the young boy and smothered him in a hug. Ben had gotten much skinnier in his time away but a few meals with her would fix that up quick.

Mrs. Potts swayed side to side as she hugged Ben, mumbling thank you to whatever Gods were listening. She couldn't help her joy. Mrs. Potts had practically helped raise Ben, he was like a son to her. Pulling away but still keeping him in her arms, she took a good look at his face. Good Lord, he looked gaunt, they all did. Along with pale, skinny, and exhausted and those were just the first few words that popped into her head. When was the last time these kids had a decent meal and good night's rest?

"Look at you all." Mrs. Potts said, while stroking Ben's cheek. There wasn't nearly enough fat. "Why don't you take a seat and we'll fix everything up in a second."

Reluctantly, due to pain and slight mistrust, the other eight took a seat on a stool or right on a metal table near Mrs. Potts. The lady in question had sent Chip to get as many first aid kits as he could find. Just because Ben healed super fast didn't mean that they all did. Although, Mal was looking a hell of a lot better than she did a few hours ago. Maybe she and Ben shared some perks. Ben noted that they all wore the same clothes they wore on the Isle, including himself. He supposes habits and routine die hard.

Ben was about to start an inquiry as to what Mrs. Potts was making when a shocked and broken gasp came from Evie. Ben immediately stood up on high alert, along with everybody else in the room. Was it an invasion? A weapon? A pirate? A pirate with a weapon? Lady Pirate? Uma? Something or someone worse? Whatever it was, Ben was ready to fight.

"Benjamin Beast! What in the name of poisons did you do to your hair?!"

Ben and the rest of the room immediately deflated and sat back down. Evie really did have a knack for giving people sudden heart attacks. Perhaps she gets it from her mother. Ben sat on chair silent and stiff contemplating if death by Evie and whatever murderous idea came to her mind was how Ben was really going to leave this world. 

"I...may have cut it a little bit." Ben mumbles. Evie released a noise that sounded a bit like a pissed off squeak. She plopped off the table she was sitting on hobbled over to Ben. Clearly she was still injured and that took precedence over any verbal beating Evie might've wanted to give Ben right now. When she finally reached him, Ben took no hesitation in leading her to his lap and letting her sit on him. While Evie fussed and prodded Ben shot a look at Doug to make sure he was okay with his girlfriend sitting on another guy's lap right in front of him. Per usual, Doug nodded but he did look a bit uncomfortable. Then again, he did just take a massive beating. 

The only reason why Ben didn't just give Evie his seat in the first place was because he'd come to notice that Evie had a peculiar habit of sitting on the laps of people she trusted when she was either doing their makeup, fixing their hair, etc. Didn't matter if you were male or female, if she trusted you and you could carry her, she'd probably sit on you. It wasn't like a full on straddling. Evie was never on a person's lap for more than 30 seconds to a minute and even if she was, she was usually faced sideways while twisting her body to face the person in question. Evie claimed that getting close up got better results and Ben just learned not to question it.

A lot of things went a whole lot faster and easier when he didn't.

In fact, if Ben thought about it, Mal, Jay and Carlos had some interesting quirks of their own that may seem a little strange. For instance, Carlos tends to walk around an entire room before he went to sleep and would call you "darling" when he was being sarcastic. Jay had to count each of the things he had on him from the moment he woke up to when he went bed at least twice but that was more practical than quirky. Mal, whenever mixing her precious paints, had to stir them counterclockwise or else she might become testy and potentially stab something (or someone) with a brush.

Even with all that Ben still wasn't gonna question it.

As expected, Evie poked at his head for about 20 seconds before jumping off him and politely asking Mrs. Potts if she had any scissors that Evie could use. 

"Not at this very second I'm afraid." Poor Mrs. Potts sounded truly apologetic, "But how about you all make a list on what you need right now and when Chip returns I'll send him to go and fetch your items."

"Oh no, we couldn't trouble you two for that." Evie denied. Several other heads nodded in agreement but Mrs. Potts wouldn't listen. "You lot have been troubled enough. Asking for basic necessities is no trouble at all."

Shyly, Evie smiled at the older lady before turning back to Ben, glaring at him and giving him the "I'm watching you" symbol. Ben, who's spent far too much time around Chad, Jay and Carlos lately, gave her a toothy, innocent smile in return. The type of smile that screams 'I'm smiling to look adorable and get on your nerves at the same time.' It seems to have worked judging by the way Evie fondly rolled her eyes before walking away to go back to her seat on one of the tables next to Carlos.

The lot of them sat around in silence waiting for Chip and listening to Mrs. Potts cook and hum. Everybody clearly had something they wanted to say or ask but it was as if the words died in their throat. Keeping their mouth shut was a habit they'd all gotten used to (for the most part) on the Isle. Plus, nobody was complaining about listening to Mrs. Potts humming her own tunes. If Ben thought back enough, he could swear this song was familiar. Definitely something from his childhood but not the legendary Beauty and the Beast song.

Now that's a tune Ben knows by heart to his happiness and occasional mild annoyance.

When Mrs. Potts had finally popped her desserts into an oven, Audrey had finally decided to be the one to speak up. Funny, Ben had his metaphorical money on Jay or Chad.

"What's happened since we've...left?" Audrey asked. Not even batting around the bush but going straight for the hard questions. Ben wasn't particularly sure anyone was eager to hear about life after their forced departure. Including Ben.

 _Especially_ Ben.

Mrs. Potts paused for a moment before pressing her kitchen glove covered hands on the table and speaking. "Not quite sure where to start to be honest."

Audrey opens her mouth to speak but another voice beats her too it. To Ben's surprise, it's his own. "Day after we left...if you wouldn't mind."

Mrs. Potts breathed in deep and exhaled out the start of her words. "At first it was normal. Business as usual. Go to work for adults, go to school for students and no one noticed that a thing was amiss. But then a few days had passed and people quietly wondered where the king and his usual group of friends had gone and why the Cathedral was suddenly off limits to all except Uma's personnel. It's understandable, the people's concern. If the boy who's supposed to lead you suddenly goes quiet with no warning there are usually very few good outcomes. After about a week, a lot of the wondering became a lot less quiet. There was news...everywhere?  _WHERE IS AURADON'S KING? HAS KING BENJAMIN FLED FROM THE THRONE?_ A few people went wild, nothing crazy, just stray magic spells here and there, but it showed how much people restrained themselves when they thought they were free of punishment. More time passed and frankly, things got ridiculous. Diplomats arguing over politics, teenagers running mad with magic, it got so hectic that Uma, forgive me,  _Queen_ Uma" That was a sneer if Ben's ever heard one which was very rare from Mrs. Potts, " eventually had no choice but to address the nation."

"Then what happened?" Ben accidentally interrupted and asked. He couldn't help it. The nation, this country, _Auradon_ was his home. Leading it or not, Auradon would always be his home and he missed it and its people. He supposes you can take the crown away from the king but not the crown out of the king.

Or something like that.

"She had the gall to make a quick T.V appearance! Couldn't have been more than 30 seconds, 45 _maybe_. In that time she simply stated that Ben was no longer king but she was the new queen and that if anyone had a problem with it, they could speak with her."

Carlos sheepishly raised his hand not wanting to interrupt. Not only was knowing what happened vital to their survival but it's been months since anyone took the time to stand in front of him and teach him something, anything with new information. Carlos loved it, craved it, needed it. "I'm assuming some people had a problem with it?"

Mrs. Potts nodded wordlessly. 

Carlos continued, "So how'd she retaliate?" It was Uma. There was no way she _wouldn't_ retaliate. 

Fairy Godmother sighed, "Well, she decided left out one little detail when she made her great debut. If anyone had anything to say to Uma, they could speak with her...assuming they made it passed her giant pirate army. Long story short; no one did."

Ben's breathe hitched. Did that mean-

"No casualties, thank goodness." Ben felt his lungs work again, "Just many injured. The hospitals were packed like sardines for weeks."

"So they just gave up?" Jay asked. Mrs. Potts opened her mouth to answer but another voice beat her to it. The pack of them whipped their heads around in surprised and were relieved to see Chip standing in the doorway holding many First Aid Kits. He walked toward them and dropped off a kit for each pair of people.

"The Royal Court thought of just about every possible loophole. Use armies to overthrow Uma's lot, start a rebellion to fight her power, to even a magic fueled Isle break out." Chip said that last option with a small chuckle as he gave away his last kit and sat down on a chair backwards with his arms resting on the back of it. 

"And none of that would've worked?" Carlos asked in disbelief.

"Not a one." Chip said bluntly.

"Why?" All of the teenagers asked.

"Because of you. Most, if not all of you in fact." The look of confusion swept across the room prompting Chip to explain. "Don't get me wrong, some Auradon royals can at times be some of the most stuck up, prideful, greedy, selfish, lazy, ignorant putzes you will ever meet...no offense." Chip added that last part on behalf of Chad, Audrey and partially Ben and Doug and Doug's parents weren't even royal. All four of them shrugged it off.

"They're all that and more but they do have something going for them besides their titles, ridiculous sums of wealth and penchant for happy endings. It was the undefinable, relentless love for their children. They could've blasted Uma's arse out of the throne ages ago but she was the only one who knew where you were exactly and practically had a sword hanging over your heads. They were too afraid on your behalf to start any trouble so the most they could do was negotiate peace terms. Your parents even went as far as to squander every and any rebellion group they could find, no matter how small, in order to make sure you lot were as safe as possible. With all that man power against you, it would be pretty hard to start a revolution."

Ben chuckled. It was a low, pathetic thing. Dark too. "Especially for a beast like king almost everyone believed to be to young for the crown in the first place."

"And villain children they never wanted here in the first place." Evie finished.

"But now we're back, now Ben's back, so what happens now?" Carlos asked.

 _"That's a good question."_ Ben thought. Especially since Uma clearly didn't want anyone knowing they were back yet.

Chip was quiet for a moment before answering. "I honestly don't know."

_Funny. I don't think Uma does either._

Mrs. Potts and Chip looked somber, upset by the recent discussion but they didn't deny any theories or questions either. They all sat in contemplative silence until a ding from the oven went off startling them all. "Oh! Are the muffins done already?" Mrs. Potts asked, momentarily shifting focus. "Also Chip, there's a list going around for supplies and while these kids get cleaned up, you're to fetched them."

"Of course I am." Chip grumbled, sounding like his younger self. Ben heard it and smirked. Apparently Mrs. Potts had heard him too. "What was that dear?"

"I said I'll be right on it mother." Chip said, falsely positive. Mrs. Potts hummed in satisfied agreement. "Yes, that's what I thought..."

While Chip was out gathering more supplies, the rest of them had gotten to work on cleaning up and eating. There were perks to hiding out in one of the kitchens. Such as, hardly anyone comes in here at night unless there's a dinner to prepare and of course, the food. It had been months since any of the teenagers had more than scraps for a day, never mind food of this quality. While munching on french toast for absolutely no reason, Ben had made a promise to himself to never take food for granted again.

He's seen what happens when you do and it's suddenly taken away from you.

Dealing with everybody's injuries had been...interesting to say the least. While Mrs. Potts was simultaneously mother hening over the kids she was also scolding them about not getting blood on any of the food. Which was particularly hard because no matter where anyone moved, there was food  _everywhere._

Then again, it was a kitchen.

Since Ben had the ever so helpful beast gene to fix him up, he spent most of his time between stuffing his face and sewing stitches. A combination he was now familiar with thanks to his time on the Isle. "Dinnertime" entertainment was treating stab wounds and black eyes instead of sharing stories or watching t.v. or anything else that wasn't gruesome in some way. By the time they finished there was a decently sized small mountain of bloody gauze and tissue. The coppery smell of blood and alcohol of disinfectant spray filled the air.  

A little while later, everybody (including Mrs. Potts) was lounging on a chair, a table or even just on the floor, sitting in stinging pain from their recently tended to wounds and the feeling of overeating. It hurt, but it was worth it.

This time when Chip walked in, Ben knew he was coming before he even reached the door. Ben could smell him. Chip smelled like dish soap and banana bread, an odd but comforting combination. It was a weird thing that Ben noticed. On the Isle, thanks to the barrier, magic was heavily restrained. The most Mal and himself could do was glow their eyes in contempt and even that took some energy. Over here in Auradon where it was restriction free, it was like Ben's senses were turned up to 100. 

Ben also smelled that Chip wasn't alone.

Chip strolled into the room swinging a bag of supplies and carrying Dude in his arms. "Look at me. I brought presents." As nice as it was to have supplies and see Dude (especially for Carlos) Ben was a little more focused on the girl that was trailing behind Chip.

It was Lonnie.

Faster than he thought possible, Ben shot up from the floor and practically leaped toward Lonnie. The second she saw him coming she ran towards him and tackled him in a hug. It was a miracle they didn't both fall to the floor.

"Shit. It's you. It really is you." She whispered into his hair. It made Ben wanna squeeze tighter so he did.

"In the flesh." Ben said just as soft. Lonnie pulled back a bit but kept him close, using a hand to run over his face his cheek.

"Jeez, you're so pale and your hair...damn your hair." Lonnie teased, referring to its unevenness.

"No mocking me for my hair. Evie's already gonna give me hell for it."

"As she should." Lonnie continued to mock. Despite his reluctance Ben managed to let Lonnie go seeing as it was clear that other people wanted to see her to. Like Jay for instance, who enveloped her in a big bear hug while she laughed. 

"Big, tough Isler wants a hug? How sweet." Lonnie keeps teasing and Ben has to fight the urge not to point out that Lonnie's not exactly fighting the hug either.

"Nah," Jay says pulling away and holding up Lonnie's phone. The phone that was supposed to be in her pocket. "Just softening you up." Lonnie snatched her phone and tried to glare at a laughing Jay but failed almost immediately and smacking him on the arm instead. After Jay, she went up to Carlos who had to let go of Dude before hugging her too.

"How's Jane?" Carlos tentatively asked when they pulled away from each other. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not sure." Lonnie starts honestly, "I haven't seen her but I do know that she's...okay." Lonnie decided to leave the  _physically_ part out to spare Carlos, and herself, some heart break but it seemed to do little good as Carlos sunk back to the floor and cuddled with Dude for comfort.

"Do I get a turn too?" Audrey asked, sitting up from her chair. Lonnie's eyes gaped when she saw her.

"Woah Audrey...is that...is that really you?" Lonnie gaped before pulling her into a hug.

"I may have had a bit of a makeover." Audrey said cheekily.

"Your hair is pink and purple and you're wearing a pink leather with a black cape. I'd say you've changed more than a bit. Have you been taking fashion advice from Chad?" Lonnie asked. An indignant whine came from across the room where Chad sat on a clear part of they table. "Hey!" He whined. Lonnie rolled her eyes as she walked over to him. "Relax dork, you know I'm teasing. Now you gonna give me a hug or not?"

"Do I have to run laps if I don't?"

"You wanna find out?"

Chad answered by hopping down, and giving Lonnie a hug. After Chad, Lonnie went straight to Doug. "Doug, don't think I forgot about you." Lonnie pulled away from Chad to face Doug. "Bring it in."

"Missed you Lonnie." Doug said, squeezing her tight. A sentiment she returned tenfold. "Me too buddy."

Only two left and Evie was closer than Mal.

"How are my favorite rainbow friends? For as drab as the Isle is, you guys sure do dress rather brightly."

The two of them laughed as they pulled away.

"Oh please, you wish you looked this good." Evie said.

"You may have a point there." Lonnie conceded before going to hug Mal. "Mal!...You're pale as fuck but that's nothing new." Lonnie teased. Mal let out a long groan and rolled her eyes. "Shut up and hug me you jerk."

"You know you love that about me."

"Maybe." 

 

At last Lonnie pulled away and stopped to look at the group of friends in front of her. Lonnie felt her eyes sting and knew that they were getting red and puffy from watering up but was grateful nobody said anything. What could she say? She really missed all of her friends and a darker, more hopeless part of her worried that she'd never see them again. Not alive at least.

"Good to see you all again." Lonnie said through her tears. "You all look horrible."

The blunt retort triggered a moment of silence followed by rambunctious laughter in their small crowd. It wasn't even that funny but just like that, it felt like old times where they'd all hang out for the simple reason of wanting to be around each other. There was a very good chance that the group of them were going to spend most of their night in the kitchen. Hours had gone by and they were all still playing catch up even if most of them were avoiding questions about the Isle and Uma but that didn't meant they didn't have more stuff to talk about or jokes to share. Mrs. Potts and Chip had left a bit ago despite their reluctance and made each of them promise to be careful getting back to their rooms. During their time in the kitchen, Evie had written down a comb and scissors on the list for Chip and spent a good chunk of her time styling Ben's hair.

"There!" Evie exclaimed proud. "All finished. What do you think?" 

Mal handed Ben a saucepan that he could see his reflection through. From what Ben could tell his hair was much shorter than it had been a little while ago but still longer than how it was before he "left" for the Isle. Ben could tell by the way the ends slightly curled into itself. Evie had cut his hair in a way that it naturally parted to the left but was still free flowing. It was darker too but that might've just been a trick of the light.

"Looks good. Thank you Evie." Ben gave the blue girl a small smile. As traumatizing as the Isle was, it didn't mean he didn't still have manners.

"You're so very welcome." Evie smiled back.

"That's nice." Carlos said, complimenting Ben's hair, "You know what else is nice?"

"Introspective art?" Mal offered.

"New outfits?" Audrey tried.

"Free parking?" Chad asked, earning him a few odd looks.

"Yes to all of those but I was referring to the chocolate donuts in the cafeteria." Carlos's almost started drooling at the mere thought of it.

"You mean the ones with the warm glaze frosting and peanut butter fillings that the cafeteria ladies served once a week?" Jay asked.

"Both." Carlos said and both boys groaned at the thought of the warm, delicious treats.

"Do you two need a moment?" Mal asked.

"...Maybe." Jay admitted prompting others to laugh.

"Well lucky for you two, there might still be a tray of extras in the cafeteria." Lonnie announced and the two boys practically salivated at the mouth.

"Peanut butter donut day was today?!" Carlos asked. Lonnie nodded. Carlos and Jay immediately stood up. "Well we're off." Carlos announced but Evie's disapproving voice stopped them.

"Uh-uh. There's no way I'm letting you two go out there injured and coming back hopped up on sugar when we're supposed to be staying hidden." Evie said, warning them about the fact that they were all on very thin ice.

"We'll be careful. I promise." Carlos pleaded. Evie shook her head. "Sorry Carlos."

"You know we're grown men. We can do what we want." Jay said only for Evie to level him with a  _look._ Jay lasted about five seconds. A whole new personal record. "And what we want right now is to sit down. Right Carlos?" Jay said, dragging them both back to the floor and Evie smiled in satisfaction.

"I'll go." Ben offered out of nowhere. He really wanted to see parts of Auradon even if it was a small part of it at night. It would be the first time he was alone since he got back. It wasn't that he didn't love being around his friends because he did. Ben just needed a moment alone with his thoughts in order readjust. Assimilating could be hard for anyone but the beast gene made Ben hypersensitive to _everything_. Including his friends doing innocent things like chewing...or breathing. He just needed a minute.

"It's fair to say that I know the grounds fairly well and unlike those two, I'm not injured." Ben argued.

"You going out there is even worse!" Evie cried.

"I wanna stretch my legs a bit. If I run into any trouble, I'll take care of it." Ben wasn't sure what'd he do but he's sure he'd think of something if or when the situation arose. His friends still looked unconvinced so he flashed his eyes blue for a second in one last, desperate shot. The eyes weren't enough to completely sell them but enough to let him go.

"If you get caught I'm gonna kill you!" Evie warned as he walked away.

"And we'll help." Mal added with multiple hums of agreement from the others. 

Ben laughed as he walked away. His friends, ladies and gentlemen, protective and murderous till the end.

* * *

As he expected, Ben made it to the cafeteria without any trouble. The place was also empty which made his job as a temporary donut burglar much easier. 

Ben took his time strolling around the cafeteria with a small smirk on his face. He could practically smell today's lunch special. Then again, he could also smell the fumes wafting from the dumpsters...the dumpsters that were behind the school. No where even near the cafeteria. 

Ben scrunched up his nose in disgust. He was going to have to learn how to control these heightened senses. Especially his nose.

Done with dallying, Ben made his way past the salad bar and fresh produce (mental note: grab strawberries for Mal on the way out.) and walked around counter into a separate room where all the leftovers that didn't have to refrigerated or frozen were stored. Ben spied a tray with some brownies on it and quickly popped one in his mouth. It was cold and a little hard but the chocolatey goodness nearly made him groan.

He could see where Jay and Carlos were coming from.

Towards the back wall were racks of other desserts covered in paper for protection. It was a bit of a tight squeeze in the room especially with so many racks pressed together so Ben made a plan to just slide one rack out of the room and into the main space, grab a tray and then just put the rack back. Sure he would be rather exposed for a minute but as long as he worked quickly and quietly his scheme would go off without a hitch.

And Ben did just that. He picked a rack that he could smell the donuts on and brought it out into the main area where he had more space to move. There were windows and doorless arches everywhere so Ben figured he should get a move on it before a late working janitor or something stopped by and saw him. If Uma found out that others found out that Ben and his friends were out of their rooms, she would blow a gasket.

And who knows what would happen after that.

Now, as spotless as Ben's planned seemed at first, he never really thought about the fact that he wouldn't be tall enough to reach the top tray. The only reason why he was even going for the top tray was because he knew that the lunch ladies only did inventory from the second slot instead of the first so that they could have a treat for themselves later on. (Ben was king, he knew just about everything about...everything going on in his kingdom. Or at least he tried.) If he took a tray from the bottom, the lunch ladies would notice and go to security because paranoia wasn't just an Isle thing. While Ben was sneaky enough to not get caught by any cameras, technology wasn't the only way security could hunt down a culprit thanks to the _millions_ of magical creatures that were literally  _everywhere_.

Every now and then magic really annoyed Ben.

Except he wasn't leaving without the damn donuts which meant that Ben had no choice but to aim for the top. Any relatively smart person would've just gotten a chair or something to stand on top of and grab the dessert. There were two problems with that.

One: Ben's been exposed way too long and if memory serves, he's pretty sure there's a cleaning crew that comes over to give the cafeteria and extra wipe down and with Ben's luck, the crew would be coming sooner rather than later.

Two: While this was the cafeteria that didn't mean there were any chairs or even tables for anyone to sit at since everybody preferred to eat outside. The lunch ladies only ever put out the tables and chairs if the weather was bad. 

 _"I just survived the living nightmare that was the Isle. I am not going to be defeated by a tray of donuts. I refuse to be bested by a pastry."_ Ben thought, officially determined. Since he had no chair, he did the next best thing and leaned on his tip toes as much as he could without falling over. Turns out, he had better balance than he thought but it was only enough for the tips of his fingers to touch the bottom of the tray. Ben could work with that. Slow and steadily, Ben used his tips to drag the tray out bit by bit until there was enough room for him to get a good grip on it.

Ben was so focused on not making a mess that he hardly even noticed that another person had strolled in. For a while now the only thing Ben heard were crickets and now his ears were able to pick up on another heartbeat that wasn't his own. Someone else was in the room with him. Whoever it was they smelled like salt, old leather and oddly caramel. The scent was eerily familiar. Ben _knew_ this scent but from where? The answer was on the tip of his tongue but trapped in a haze in his mind. Ben took a deeper inhale thinking it might help.

It did.

And he almost froze because he _did_ know that scent and the person it belonged to. They knew him too. Ben sighed. He'd been doing such a good job of not thinking about him. Or at least Ben had been doing a better job than before.

"Needs a hand?" The voice called out.

Ben knew that accent even better. No need to turn around but he did anyways. Ever so slowly. 

Well if it wasn't the hooked bastard himself.

_Harry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've posted this (freaking finally), it might be the last chapter for the year because this absolutely KILLED ME to write. The devil really is in the details. I wanted to wait until x-mas to upload but I thought it would have to be a more...impactful chapter for that. Since I most likely won't be back before the holidays I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! (If you celebrate it. If you don't that's cool too.) You guys honestly deserve a sneak peak or seven after what I put you through but this is all I got in order to not spoil anything.
> 
> SNEAK PEEK:  
> There are days where Harry contemplates killing every single person around him.
> 
> It isn't a foreign feeling. It isn't even a new one but it is rather rare for Harry to construct an actual plan in his head as to how he would do it—kill everybody he means.
> 
> The pirates on his right are unarmed, the pirates on his left are idiots. Gil and Lonnie aren't to blame and he might be able to get away with just batting his eyes at Vanessa. (Again, he's reminded himself to do something about that pesky little attachment she might be forming.)
> 
> The only person he'd have trouble taking down is Uma who is standing just a few feet in front of him. The thought of trying to take down Uma right now is so arduous that Harry can't even find himself trying to bother. Besides, it's not like he's actually planning to follow through on his homicidal thoughts, it's just a little thing he does when he's annoyed with just about everyone around him. Something that happens more often than it should. Blame it on Harry's short temper or blame it on the stupidity of other people it still doesn't change this one fact.
> 
> Harry is very, very annoyed right now.


	4. Hello, Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I still want him." The heart said.
> 
> "You can't have him." The brain said.
> 
> "You're fucking crazy." Just about everyone else said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you missed him...
> 
> ENJOY!

There's something to be said about the sensation of having all of your breath taken away at once.

Contrary to the movies it's not at all romantic. In fact, feeling glad about the fact that someone isn't able to breathe properly is rather Isle like behavior, which Harry isn't opposed to but feels the need to point out. Back to the point, the sensation is quite a rotten feeling if you think about it. The space in between your chest tightens to the point where it feels like the ribs are pressing against the sternum. All the breaths you take seem to get stuck in your throat, silently suffocating you while your lungs not-so-silently suffers. 

It's awful and Harry hates to join the group of people who have experienced this...torture. And it's all because of Ben.

But honestly? When is it ever _not_ about Ben?

Harry had just walked down from the gym after a grueling training with the other pirates. They'd run out of water bottles and Harry had volunteered to get more. It wasn't out of the good of his heart, he was just getting sick of being around other people. He could hardly stand company these days. Not that he could before, but it had worsened overtime, growing with his cool indifference.

Harry rather liked not being able to feel things. It made life much less complicated and much easier. The trick to dealing with pain wasn't to not think about it but to not _feel_ about anything at all. What's the power of words and thoughts if there's no emotion behind them? It's about as useless as reading a book in a dead, foreign language.

So imagine his surprise to see the last person he'd ever...felt anything for standing on the tips of his toes trying to reach for a container in the cafeteria.

For some odd reason Harry had to suddenly suppress the instant urge to laugh. It surprised him, as not much got a reaction from him these days. That's how he liked it. But of course, leave it to Ben to screw up all the orderly chaos Harry had fashioned inside his head without even trying. 

"Needs a hand?" Harry stupidly asked. He could've just slinked back into the darkness leaving Ben unbeknownst of Harry's arrival but instead he decided to speak up and offer help with...was that a rack of donuts?

Harry watched in tortured fascination as Ben slowly turned around. His hair was darker, longer and he was skinner than usual. The lack of sun and warmth from the Isle clearly made him pale and the blue on washed him out in this state. Harry wasn't close enough to see but he was willing to bet that Ben's eyes were the same hazel green as before, if maybe a little haunted. But damn, he still looked... _sensational_ to Harry.

 _"You did that."_ His brain graciously quipped.  _"You let him suffer."_

Harry shook the thought out of his head. One of the few things that had gotten through all these months was the knowledge that Harry did everything he did in order to keep Ben alive. But now that Ben was back, would he still be able to say that to himself and let it have the same effect as before?

Harry didn't want to think about that right now...or ever.

Ben was silent, looking at Harry with a quiet fury. Harry wasn't even close to Ben and he could feel the rage. When Harry had first found out that Uma was going to bring Ben and his little rascals back to Auradon, Harry had spent the next few hours buried in any type of alcohol he could find (no fruit punch though...too many memories) and buried into Vanessa. She did have her uses (she was a pirate in the sheets just as much as she was out of 'em) and she was an amazing fighter. Harry could admit that but lately he often wondered if she was getting too attached. If she was, he wouldn't have it. Harry would have to cut her lose. He's learned his lesson.

Or at least he _thinks_ he has.

Because just being able to see Ben again, even if the other boy hates him, fills Harry with a fire and energy that he hasn't felt in ages.

Damn him.

They're both quiet for a long time. So much bad blood. Too much to say but not nearly enough words. So many things left unsaid. Harry wonders which one of them will break first.

Turns out it's Ben.

"Not from you, no."

The words are icy. If Harry needed any proof that Ben spent some time on the Isle he just got it. You don't have that kind of sharp viciousness in just a few words unless you've had some serious practice. Ben's obviously had quite a lot of practice.

They do it again—fall into a silence that leaves them just staring (or in Ben's case, glaring) at each other. Harry's not as socially unaware as many people assume. He knows how to take a cue and more importantly, _when_ to take one. Besides, he doesn't have much to say himself as his brain is somewhat short circuiting at the moment. Right now, Harry's just satisfied to simply _see_ Ben.

Harry raises his hands in surrender. "I guess I'll just leave ye wit' a 'welcome back' ".

Ben says nothing and Harry lets his hands fall before slowly turning around and leaving the boy behind him once again. He never did get the water bottles but Harry didn't particularly care. Those mediocre wanna be pirates can die of dehydration for all he cared. His hands were clammy, his head was spinning and it felt like he'd just swallowed his own heart and got it stuck in his throat. If Harry didn't know better he'd swear this is what death felt like.

Harry's feet subconsciously dragged him all the way to Vanessa's room who hadn't expected him but was more than welcoming. 

He fucked her twice as hard that night without pausing to consider even his own pleasure, simply wanting release from...everything. Trying (and failing) to concentrate on the woman underneath him instead of a barely two minute conversation about literally nothing that seemed to excite him even more.

Harry vaguely remembers collapsing on the bed with a sigh of exhaustion and the breathlessness taking him by surprise for the second time that night.

What a rotten sensation indeed.

* * *

 

Carlos laughs as Evie makes another joke and wishes for this moment to never end. Sadly, all of them have to head back to their new room soon but Lonnie did say that she was gonna stay down here a few extra minutes to clean up. They all offered to stay and help but she was insistent about them getting some "much needed rest."

The door opens, making them all freeze until they realize it's just Ben.

Carlos watches from the ground as Ben walks back into the kitchen looking particularly rattled. Instinctively, Carlos wants to reach out and help but there's something about Ben's demeanor that makes him think that perhaps it would be better if he didn't. There aren't pirates storming the kitchen so maybe everything isn't as bad as he assumes. Carlos gingerly goes back to petting Dude.

Too bad Jay didn't have the same intuition.

"Where are the donuts?" Jay asks with a pout. Ben double takes at him as if he was surprised to hear another voice. "Ran out." Ben says shortly.

Based off the look on Jay's face (and everybody else's) he doesn't believe him but won't push.

Thank Goblins.

Carlos doesn't think he can handle any more strife and drama right now.

* * *

There are days where Harry contemplates killing every single person around him.

It isn't a foreign feeling. It isn't even a new one but it is rather rare for Harry to construct an actual plan in his head as to how he would do it—kill everybody he means.

The pirates on his right are unarmed, the pirates on his left are idiots. Gil and Lonnie aren't to blame and he might be able to get away with just batting his eyes at Vanessa. (Again, he's reminded himself to do something about that pesky little attachment she might be forming.)

The only person he'd have trouble taking down is Uma who is standing just a few feet in front of him. The thought of trying to take down Uma right now is so arduous that Harry can't even find himself trying to bother. Besides, it's not like he's actually planning to follow through on his homicidal thoughts, it's just a little thing he does when he's annoyed with just about everyone around him. Something that happens more often than it should. Blame it on Harry's short temper or blame it on the stupidity of other people it still doesn't change this one fact.

Harry is very, _very_ annoyed right now.

But he digresses. From the moment he woke up Harry knew it was going to be a more difficult day than usual. And it all started from his stupid mistake of somehow deciding to stay in Vanessa's room. Even worse, he fell asleep. Not willingly of course, but a few rounds in the sheet can take a lot out of a guy.

**_5 Hours Earlier_ **

Harry wakes up in a grimace feeling sticky, slick and stiff (and not in the fun way). He has about five seconds of solitary, internal peace until he realizes that he's not in his room. A quick glance to his left reveals a curled up Vanessa still asleep...and very naked. Harry's utterly confused for a moment until he remembers last night's events. Sword training, water break, cafeteria, semi-reunion with Ben, sex with Vanessa.

Even Harry has to roll his eyes at himself for that last one. Annoyed as he is, no one—including himself—expects many good decisions from him. In fact, for the past couple of months, most of those around him would consider it lucky just to get a reaction from Harry. Most of what he did now was drink, fuck and fight on Uma's command. It was hardly anything Harry wasn't used to if those seventeen years on the Isle meant anything. 

Moving quickly but quietly, Harry gathered his clothes from it's various spots on the floor and got dressed all without making a peep and waking Vanessa up. This was far from Harry's first rodeo, or would it be more accurate to say sailing?

Carefully twisting the doorknob—they always squeak at the worst times—Harry successfully snuck out of the room.

And ran smack into Gil's chest.

The sudden course of action sent Gil stumbling a few steps back and bumped Harry into the door which was less than quiet. Rolling his eyes, Harry just closed the door like a normal person. Fuck stealth.

"Gil, wha' the goblins are ye doin' here? 'tis like five in the mornin'." Harry grumbled as he fixed his jacket. The two of them started to walk but Gil was confused.

"Harry, you have gotta fix your pocket watch. It's eleven in the morning. Almost twelve." Gil corrected, going as far to show Harry his phone. Harry internally shrugged. He's never been that good with numbers anyways. 

"Still doesn't answer wha' ye're doin' here." Harry replied. A part of him didn't know why he was talking so much. There was something about Gil that just made you wanna gab. Even if he had a tendency to be one of the weirdest conversationalists ever. And that's coming from Harry.

"Had to go see Vanessa for something and she wasn't answering her phone. Guess I know why now. Looks like you beat me to it." Gil said.

Translation: She was too busy having sex with you to pick up her phone wasn't she? 

It's not like it's a secret. Harry's never been one to hide his sexual desires or partners mostly because he didn't care who knew what. And most people weren't more than a one night stand so in the end, Harry really didn't think it mattered.

So if you asked him why he lied, he wouldn't have an answer for you.

"No idea wha' ye're natterin' about." Harry lied. Gil pursed his lips and scrunched his eyebrows but nodded. "I'm sure you don't. But your pants do."

In a split second Harry's already looking down and to his irritating and unwanted surprise, his pants are inside out...and backwards.

That explains the chafing. 

Harry tossed his head back, closed his eyes and sighed in pissed off annoyance while trying to ignore Gil's snickering. The only thing worse than a dumb Gil was a smug Gil.

"I be goin' back to me cabin—room now." Harry announced, walking faster to escape being Gil's entertainment.

"Okay, just expect a call from Uma later about a meeting or something!" Gil called out from behind him.

* * *

Harry slams his dorm room door closed before going to lay in the hammock he'd hung up a few months ago. Luckily for him the room was big enough for a king sized bed and a hammock and so much more. It made him feel more at home—the hammock. Like he was at sea, in a beautiful ship just sailing to wherever the wind took him.

 _"That sounds beautiful."_ A voice said.

Harry's eyes snap open. He didn't even realize that he closed them. 

Sitting up, Harry scans the room for any intruders but just like when he came in, the room was empty. Cautiously, Harry slowly laid back down on his hammock and this time it took him a little while longer to relax and close his eyes. He was so comfortable and just moments from falling into a light sleep when the voice came back.

_Harry._

Eyes open, feet on the ground, this time Harry was wide awake because he _knew_ that he didn't imagine the voice that time.  

Or did he?

_Because that voice sounded suspiciously like-_

Harry rubs his eyes and shakes his head. He can't even make himself finish the thought. The pirate in question lets out a deep sigh before heading to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help clear up his head. In the bathroom Harry lazily turns on the sink faucet to give himself a quick splash on the face. The cool water feels refreshing. Not nearly as good as the sea but it would have to do. Harry wipes his eyes and looks into the mirror.

And sees Ben's reflection instead of his own.

_Shit. Not again. I thought I got rid of you._

Instinctively Harry whips around in both shock and minor excitement only to see the shower behind him. No other person, no Ben, in sight.

Harry turns back to the mirror and looks into his own eyes. Before they looked empty, now they look...haunted. 

Maybe Harry can just shower later.

* * *

Harry's walking down the hallways minding his own business when two rookie pirates approach him out of nowhere. They look fearful and hesitant to approach him but not enough to actually stop themselves from doing it. Harry feels his dead set eyes and scowl harden. He'll have to work on that.

The two idiots stand in front of him slightly cowering, opening and closing their mouths over and over again like puppets or fish yet no sound actually comes out. It's like the two want to speak but are waiting for permission first or something. Not known for his patience, Harry's fuse quickly goes short. "WHA?"

The two jumped but Harry's shout seems to be enough to jumpstart their shrimp sized brains. 

"W-we were sent t-to get f-fer y-ye." The slightly taller one stutters. For the briefest of moments Harry has the sudden urge to ask "who's ye" and almost laughs at his inner, unmade joke. The thought alone nearly sends him spiraling. By the time he catches up with reality the second one is almost done talking.

"-'n without them we can nah really finish our trainin' which be why we needs ye." He finishes, more impressive than the other one. Problem is, Harry wasn't really paying attention as his mind was somewhere else. Something that's been happening a lot since last night.

 _"What?"_ Harry thinks.

"Wha?" Harry bites out and jolts the other two.

"W-we needs ye." The second one paraphrases. And to be honest, Harry really doesn't know or care what they're talking about. He is completely ready to send these two dolts running when he sees Ben yet again behind the two said dolts. Logically, Harry knows that the Ben he's looking at isn't real.

A) Ben isn't around to wander...at least not right now and especially not during daylight.

B) It looks too much like the old Ben...before he got sent back to the Isle. Before he hated Harry.

Yet despite all that, Harry's never been known for his rationality. So as his heart rate picks up and his breathing stutters the only thing Harry is focused on is getting the hell out of there but the two morons are still looking at him expecting an answer.

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever." Harry says in a rush and practically knocks the other two down in order to get away.

He can't be dealing with his internal mind tricks right now. Especially not when the real Ben is back and out and about. Luckily, Harry figured out the key to this little problem months ago.

And it requires liquor.

Lots and lots of liquor.

* * *

So maybe twelve in the afternoon is a pretty early time for most people to start drinking despite whatever woes way on them.

But it's already been established that Harry isn't most people.

Harry marches into the kitchen like a pirate on a mission in search for liquor—Rum to be specific. He had a deal with one of the cafeteria ladies that as long as he and his pirates stop looting the kitchen at odd hours of the night that he can store however as much alcohol as he wanted in there.

Not to mention that they didn't have much of a choice to obey anyways. Being a pirate and hand of the Queen (it still felt weird to say that opposed to Captain) had it's perks despite it's...occasional problems.

Harry's so busy on getting drunk that he doesn't even notice an asleep Lonnie until he almost trips over her and nearly drops the bottle he just grabbed.

"Blimey!" Harry shouts in surprise, starling Lonnie awake.

Based off her messy hair and slept in clothes, Lonnie had clearly spent the better part of the night here. The curious side of Harry wanted to ask why but he knew he wouldn't get any serious response. It's moments like these that leave Harry in slight disbelief about there being a time before everything went to complete and total shit. Before Lonnie completely hated Harry's guts.

No matter, despite all the bad blood, Lonnie was still one of his least hated Auradorians.

And his twisted imagination hadn't conjured up Ben yet so that was a plus too.

Harry leaned against a metal table and sipped in silence as he watched a disheveled Lonnie pull herself up from the floor. She yawned and stretch, clearly trying to readjust to her surroundings. For a brief moment, it was as if Lonnie had forgotten to despise Harry. But of course, reality set in only moments after and a mini glare took over her groggy face.

"Isn't it a bit too early to be getting drunk already?" Lonnie said condescendingly, crossing her arms. Most of her friends were back, sure, but that didn't make her any less pissed. Harry was still largely responsible for them being gone in the first place.

"Ain't it a bit too late in the day to do a walk o' shame?" Harry snapped back immediately. He even took an extra long gulp of his drink to be petty. Lonnie rolled her eyes and started inspecting a nearby muffin. 

"You forget, you tend to be the only one making those walks these days."

Harry grins and it's full of spite and cheekiness...and rum. "Aye, who says I be ashamed?"

Lonnie ignores him and breaks off a piece of muffin and pops it into her mouth. Her next words are a bit muffled, "Whatever. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go talk to...anybody else." She leaves without any other semblance of goodbye and Harry just can't make himself leave it at that.

"Speakin' of talking..." He starts, making his accent thicker than usual, "We 'ave a meetin' wit' Uma later. Pretty sure 'tis mandatory." It's a good thing Harry spoke up when he did or else he might've missed the middle finger she gave him without even turning around as she walked out the door. Harry smirked, maybe Auradorians really do have some spunk in them after all. Or maybe all these villain kids were starting to get to them. Either way, his opinion on Lonnie still holds.

Now onto more...pressing matters.

Harry looks down at the bottle in his hand and glad to see the alcohol hovering at about half of the bottle. Harry pushes himself off the table and starts to walk around the room in slow, deliberate circles while sneaking sips of rum.

"Come on ye illusive bastard! I be jus' about tipsy enough to be able to deal wit' ye." Harry scans the room for the Ben apparition and is simultaneously relieved and furious that he can't find it.

"Okay, fine then." Harry stops walking and talks to the dead air surrounding him. "Ye know where to find me when ye decide to stop lootin' aft yer namesake 'n bein' a wee bi-"

He turns around to leave and is met with hazel green eyes...if you could even call it that.

Harry drops his bottle. The shattering of glass echoes.

For a second, for a minute, for who knows how long, Harry can't speak. He can't even move. Because the Ben in front of him isn't the one he's used to seeing and it isn't what Ben looks like right now, or at least Harry _hopes_ so.

The "Ben" in front of him is wearing rags with no shoes and is covered head to toe in dirt, soot, sweat and blood. He looks nothing like his princely self. Gone are the pearly whites and replaced with disgusting yellows and browns with cracking, dry lips. His skin was oily and ashen with bruises everywhere. His veins popped and it looked as if he simultaneously had not enough and too much blood pumping. He's seems about ready to burst at the seams. There were two black eyes (like he'd been in a fight) with dilated pupils. He, no _it,_ also had a broken nose and bloody mouth. Except the blood didn't look like blood, it was black, inky, clearly of a thicker substance than blood and running down his face to his neck. Even his body was standing out of shape. As if every bone had been broken but forcibly put back together again somehow.

It looked like he— ** _it_** —was rotting from the core.

The thought trigger something in Harry. A memory, albeit distant. What was that nonsense the VK's would scream through the streets while they were up to creating no good chaos?

Something about being the baddest in a wicked world or something...

Think Harry, think!

_"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the co-"_

Harry's eyes flew open but he wasn't even aware that he had closed them in the first place. In his bewilderedness, Harry noticed that the apparition was gone leaving him to his panic alone.

Real or not, that boy was going to give Harry a heart attack one day.

* * *

Harry spends the rest of the day in blissful, drunken unconsciousness. It's the kind of sleep where you don't dream but simply exist in bittersweet oblivion. Harry needs simple from time to time. Occasionally even craves it when depravity surprises even him. It's quite a cruel coincidence that some of Harry's true talents lie in creating violent chaos. 

It's his phone's constant vibration that wakes him up. Weirdly enough, he wakes up in the school garden surrounded by roses. He barely moves two centimeters before he's being poked and prodded by thorns. The second thing he notices is that the day has gone and night has fallen. Harry welcomes the slight chill in the air as it soothes his hot skin. If he didn't know better he'd say he had a fever but excessive drinking always made Harry a bit sweaty for some reason.

The boy scrambles up to his feet fighting clingy thorns along the way. Harry longs for a shower and a bed. Especially the latter. He feels clammy and bloated and that's without the hangover that is surely on its way. The worsening pounding in his head only increases the level of nausea in his stomach. And by goblins is he hungry. When was the last time he'd eaten?

While he staggers on the sidewalk Harry's phone continues to go off until he breaks and answers his phone in a fit of rage.

"WHAT?!? SO HELP ME THIS BETTER BE GOOD OR I SWEAR TO THE GOD BELOW THAT I WILL BLOODY-

"You'll bloody what?" The voice on the other end says. Calm if not completely amused. "Hook me to death?"

"Well perhaps I'll make an exception just for you Uma." Harry says. Fighting the urge to puke out his intestines is taking bigger priority than verbally sparring with Uma.

"Get your ass to the Cathedral." Uma orders, "You're late."

"Is this that meeting Gil's been going on about?" Harry stops walking and bends over the rest a hand on his knee. Maybe just a short break...until that tree stops dancing in front of his eyes at least.

"Come and find out. And no, it's not optional."

Stupidly, Harry silently nods before realizing that Uma can't see him. Or maybe she can. She is rather attached to that orb of hers. "On me way Captain."

* * *

And thus, that little mental recap brings Harry here. To possibly the worst part of his day yet. 

As it turns out, those two idiotic squids from earlier had been pestering him about missing swords and had requested hand-to-hand combat lessons until they were replaced which meant spending more time with people Harry didn't want to be with. Of course, Uma was in favor of that idea but it wasn't that moment that gave Harry sudden homicidal desires.

The problem was that wasn't the only idea she had. 

A number of them sat in the same meeting room in the Cathedral that was always so damn hot, even at night. It made Harry curious as to how it would be like in the dead of winter. Anyways, there was a number of them sitting around the table consisting of Uma at the head and in order, Harry (always on her right) Vanessa, Lonnie, and Gil (on Uma's left.) with a few stray pirates milling about. It was a small council, but an effective one. Though, the way Uma was speaking made it sound like there would be more visitors to be had.

"As you all know, I gave the orders to liberate the exiled from the Isle of the Lost under political purposes." Uma said. Lonnie snorted. Uma glared but continued. "Anybody with two brain cells to rub together would know that I didn't bring them back for vacation time."

Per usual, Harry stayed quiet preferring to watch and listen than actively participate. If only Vanessa felt the same way.

"So wha' do ye plan to do wit' them?" Vanessa asked. Uma hummed approvingly. "I'm very glad you asked that. Clearly I would've only taken the one that I needed but I knew he'd be more...cooperative if he had his friends with him."

 _"Not to mention it doesn't hurt to have some extra leverage over him."_ Harry thought.

_Also, cooperative for what? The only way Ben would be blatantly defiant would be if he were forced to work close with the same people who-_

_No._

_...NO._

Harry laced his hands together and rested his chin on it before looking up at Uma. She was still talking but based off the look in her eye she could tell that he had figured it out. He could also tell that she wasn't going back on this.

Anxiety and annoyance flow through Harry's veins. Was Uma really going to put them all through the awkward and not to mention painful reunion in a forced business transaction? Scanning the room the only other person he could see come to the same realization as he had was Lonnie. And she looked more pissed off than he did! Which means that either everybody else is incredibly slow or that he and Lonnie simply were the only two not on the uptake.

Harry really doesn't like being left out of things. No matter how small.

At all.

So he isn't surprised when that annoyance turns into a slightly murderous rage. Harry's always had a short temper but there's something about Ben, or anything to do with Ben, that just throws all his emotions off track and dials them up to 100. For instance, a normal person might sulk in the corner, Harry is thinking about a systematic way of taking down almost every single person in the room for one reason or another.

But the worse part hasn't come yet because Uma is still talking.

"So after a lot of thinking I finally came to agree with Lonnie's deduction that I need someone who knows this political system better than I do and get some of the more...emotional kingdoms to step down."

Maybe this won't be as bad as Harry thinks it'll be.

 _"And maybe pigs will fly."_ Harry bitterly thought. Then again, this is Auradon and stranger things have happened.

"But of course I can't let him walk around on his own, unguarded." Uma continues, "Not with so many delicate problems at hand. So yes, Ben will be joining us here but he will be assigned to work with one of you one on one. The job would not only to protect him but to protect our secrets from him...and the rest of the world.You would be with him almost 24/7. Following him around like a shadow. With some careful deliberation I have finally decided who I want to take on that responsibility."

_So basically you're turning one of these poor saps into a glorified bodyguard? Good luck and have fun with that._

Uma stands up and makes a "come hither" motion with her fingers. Harry hasn't bothered to look up yet but can still hear footsteps walking behind him and then a door opening with even more footsteps behind him until they come to a stop.

Oh, if only Harry had looked up.

Because maybe then he wouldn't have been so shocked to see Ben standing behind him being held by both arms by pirate lackeys. His face looked impassive but Harry could see the rage simmering below in his eyes. For the third time Harry is nearly overcome by breathlessness and it's almost more painful than before. Slowly, he turns back to Uma who motions for the pirates to bring Ben closer and releases him.

"From now on you," she points to Ben, "will be working rather closely with one of our own in accordance with our deal."

For a moment Ben doesn't say anything. He just stands there. It doesn't even look like he's breathing. And then he speaks.

"...With who?" Ben asks, depressingly resigned.

At this point Harry allows himself to lean back in his chair, crossing his arms waiting to hear which one of them will be guarding Ben from now on. Harry will simply have to have a little chat with them and point out that if anything happens to Ben, so much as a scratch, Harry will take his sweet and precious time hooking out their innards.

Or something like that.

So imagine his surprise when Uma turns and points to him.

"Harry. You'll be working with Harry."

Harry nearly vomits all over the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss him? I know I have...not too sure Ben feels the same way though. Though time will tell...
> 
> OH!
> 
> I almost forgot.
> 
> HAPPY BELATED NEW YEARS!


	5. Working Together, Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a (forced) partnership right? A matter of multiple business transactions. Nothing has to be messy. Nothing has to go wrong.
> 
> ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! How are you? Is it me or has it been literal ages since I've updated? I've missed all of you so much! We (but really me) should do something to fix that. 
> 
> Writer's Block is a bitch and life is even worse (curse you responsibilities) and that's all I'm gonna say about that.
> 
> But how are all you guys? How's life? You don't have to tell me because I'm pretty sure that'd be creepy on my part but I hope you're all enjoying yourselves like I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> MWHAHAHAHAHA. I don't know why I'm cackling I haven't done anything evil...yet.
> 
> See you down belooooooowwwww.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill him."

"You're not gonna kill him."

"Don't tell me what to do." Jay retorted, "If I wanna kill him, which I _do_ , I'm gonna kill him."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll rephrase. You _can't_ kill him." Carlos looked over to Mal who was sitting opposite from him on a bed. "He can't kill him...right?"

Mal slowly looked up with a slightly opened mouth and a confused look on her face before folding in her lips in shaking her head in a shrug.

"Uma would come after you." Evie answered. Carlos gestured a 'thank you' to her.

"Plus he owes me twenty bucks!" Chad cried out, sitting on another bed with Audrey next to him. All of the heads in the room turned to look at him in confusion.

"...Since when?" Audrey reluctantly asked. Experience taught her that sometimes it was just easier not trying to decipher Chad Logic.

"Since he shipped me off to that deranged Island...and broke my phone!"

"So that somehow equals twenty dollars?" Doug asked, very confused.

"ENOUGH!" Ben interrupted before Chad could get another word out. A silent hallelujah to everyone in the room. From the minute that Ben heard about what Uma had in mind for him, the first thing he thought of was how to gently break this to his friends without causing a murderous rampage. (I.e. Jay) Perhaps blurting out "Uma has Harry and I working together from now on whether we like it or not" wasn't the best way of going about it. In his defense, his living situations had left little time diplomatic disputes. He's a little out of practice.

Actually, if he was to be technically accurate, the first thing Ben focused on was not making any movement towards Harry who in turn, had made an odd choking sound after hearing the news. Not looking at his reaction had been far harder than Ben wanted to admit. 

As the silence continues it takes Ben's brain a minute to catch up before he realizes that everybody is waiting for him to speak.

"It's not ideal," Ben starts, soft and calm, "but I can handle it." 

_I think._

"The hell you can!" Jay argues after a moment of silence. "Listen, I get it, it's _Harry_ , he's a touchy subject but let's not forget what happened the last time he spent too much time alone with you."

_You mean the whole 'making the false deal, going to Auradon, gaining his trust and...other stuff, getting intimate, backstabbing him, taking his thrown and kingdom, locking up him and his friends and then shipping them all of like crates to hell on earth while two of his other friends stayed here as captives' thing?_

No, Ben's pretty sure he's never forgetting that.

Jay's still talking or plotting more like. "So here's my idea: when you and Davy Jones go out to do your stuff, we all take turns watching out for you from a safe but close enough distance. It sounds a bit crazy but Mal, you can whip up a spell that keeps us hidden and if that slimy little squid tries anything then we can-"

Mal claps Jay on the shoulder and interrupts him. "-While we do appreciate your ideas and...homicidal enthusiasm, Jay, Ben's right. We are on such thin ice here that for now, we have no choice but to play by Uma's rules." It was barely noticeable but Mal flinched as she said those words.

Ben wonders how hard it was for her to say that. Borderline painful he bets.

"Not to mention that this could be our chance." Evie speaks up, "Our way back in. Maybe instead of looking at this as a hardship we can use it as an opportunity."

"How?" Carlos asks. 

"And opportunity for what?" Audrey asks.

"You're not seriously going to tell me that you're all okay with living under Uma's rule forever right?"

Low mumbles and nods were shared among them.

"Well then we do to them what they did to us...but better. Because if we have any shot at getting Ben back on the throne we can't make any mistakes. We've got one chance."

Audrey shook her head in shock. "This all just got very _Game of Thrones_ right now. In about five seconds Jon Snow is about to come through that door saying that 'Winter Is Here' isn't he?"

With their luck? Maybe. But chances are it'd be a pirate and Ben's just a little upset at how not surprised he is to be thinking that. He wonders what his past self would think. The naive version of him that thought integrating the Isle and Auradon wouldn't be as hard as he was warned it would be.

It's a decision that he doesn't regret despite circumstance, but damn, to know then what he knows now...

"Does this mean I get to be a spy?" Chad perks up with an all too eager smile.

"NO." The whole room says. Even Ben.

Carlos raises his hand for a second to get the room's attention and takes a few steps towards Evie, "I'm all for taking down the pirate tyrants but...wouldn't they see that coming? Wouldn't that be the first thing they expect us to do? To fight back? Eventually?"

"True, but would they necessarily see this method of attack?" Mal rebuts only to confuse the room.

"Think about it." Mal says, snapping her fingers in tune with her realization, "When Uma and her crew first got here, their entire plan piggybacked off the chance that Harry got close to you. Something they were only able to do because they knew how soft you were...no offense."

None taken?

"I know that...because _I_ did that. Granted, I had a enchanted cookie to help me but that was only to speed things along. And besides, I knew you'd eat it because you were soft!"

"...So how does my 'softness' ", Ben tried to say that without sounding bitter, he really did, "help us now?"

"We use it against them." Mal, Carlos, Evie and even Jay said at the same time. An eyebrow raise does it's job in getting one of them to explain.

"If you could somehow find a way to get close to Harry again during the time you guys have to spend together you might be able to lower his defenses or at least get him to slip up and tell you, ergo _us_ , some information. Any information." Evie starts.

"In turn we work behind the scenes and formulate a plan that somehow gets Uma off the thrown and her pirate army out of Auradon." Carlos continues.

"And then boom, Bob's your uncle and I, I mean we, finally get to show that backstabbing pirate what for!" Jay finishes excitedly.

"Assuming we all don't get caught and imprisoned again."  Mal adds. Jay turns to her. "Why do you have to kill my buzz?"

"Not to mention that plan is like...super vague." Audrey inputs. Jay rolls his eyes. "Dream killers." He says, pointing to Audrey and Mal, "You two? Dream. Killers."

"Assuming that we can...fine tune this little plan of yours" Ben starts, "Harry has no reason to trust me and vice versa and I think he's made it very clear who's side he will always choose."

At those words Ben got a few strange looks from the VK's.

 _"What?"_ He intends to say but Chad beats him to it.

"Why are you guys making those strange faces?" Chad asks.

Jay awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "Well...not to sound like a total cliche...but...wait a second, why am I the one talking? Someone else take over."

Carlos rolls his eyes. "He's different with you. There I said it." 

An awkward silence follows because of Mal and Evie not exactly denying that claim and Ben can't help it. He snickers. 

More snort than snicker really.

But it's that sort of bittersweet laugh that hurts more than helps because...how?

Just how?

After everything Harry has put him and the rest of them through, how could they think that?

Weirdly enough, it's Mal who answers his unasked question.

"I know it's hard to hear, much less believe, and I am by no means defending that sea slug, but...take it from us, who've known him for years. Hell, take it from _me_ , with you...he's different." She takes tentative steps towards him. "It's more subtle than obvious but the change is there. In all the years I've..."known" Harry I've never seen him quite...connect with someone like you have. Even with Uma."

There are a million things that Ben could say to that. Probably more. And all of them are some type of variation of "Are you crazy" and "hell no". But there's only one thing that Ben seems to be able to make himself say.

"I'm not sure if I can do what you guys are asking me to do. I'm not-I can't-"

At this point Mal is right in front of him with a hand on both side of him as a means of comfort to the best of her ability. "And you don't have to. We would never make you do that, make you live through that again." She confirms before letting go and taking a step back.

"We're just saying that if push comes to shove...you could."

It's insane.

Moreover it's stupid.

And dangerous, and risky, and underdeveloped, and backhanded, unreasonable and...utterly heartbreaking for all parties involved.

Yet...

Ben face palms himself and slowly drags his hand down his face with a long and loud sigh. Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Mary and Joseph. This was so dumb.

_So dumb._

"If, I were to agree to this, " Ben starts, regretting every word even before he says it, "how would we start?"

Exhales and looks of relief flood the room and Evie is quick to keep the conversation going. "Right now there's too many eyes on us, especially you. How about you just roll with the punches and bide your time until an opportunity arises?"

Work and wait. Ben can handle that. Hopefully.

"And if shit hits the fan then you can just whip out those fancy sword skills he taught you and fight your way out." Jay says and claps a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Even though I totally would've been a better teacher mind you."

"Actually Ben, " Doug speaks up for the first time in a while, "why did you go to Harry for sword lessons?"

Carlos makes a considering face. "That's actually a good question. Weren't you Captain of the R.O.A.R. team or something before your official reign started?"

"He was. And he was pretty good if memory serves." Audrey says.

"Also led an undefeated team." Chad adds.

All eyes turn on him waiting for an answer and for the first time, in the long time, Ben can feel the telltale signs of a blush appearing on his face because his reasoning was something that Ben really wanted to keep for himself but his friends clearly weren't having any of that.

Dammit Doug. You and your observation skills.

"Well...um-uh...when Harry and his friends first came to Auradon...everybody was already on pretty thin ice with each other and I may have been a little...um-uh...animated about getting them to like, better yet trust us but it wasn't like I could just invite them out to lunch, especially Harry. So, when the opportunity arose to potentially spend...time with him to build that trust, mind you...I...took it."

Ben didn't notice that he lowered his eyes until he raised them to find everyone, literally everyone, looking at him completely unimpressed. Except Chad was struggling not to snicker.

Jay crossed his arms, "So you're telling me that you went through all those "lessons" so that you could spend time with Harry. Really?"

Ben was quick to defend himself. "Hey! I did get a bit rusty overtime, you all saw me fight on the pirate ship. I needed some practice."

"But?" Carlos interrupts.

Ben swallows, "But..I guess I didn't technically _need_ the lessons as much as I portrayed I did..."

"So you Mean Girls'd him." Evie finishes. Ben doesn't even have to nod for her to get her confirmation.

Mal claps her hands together before scrunching her nose up in awkwardness, "Who wants to talk about literally anything else?"

She doesn't have ask him twice but Audrey beats him to it. 

"In that case I would like to take the time to announce that I am moving in with Mal and Evie in our...rooms which means that Doug needs a new roommate. You boys can talk amongst yourselves about that."

As the conversations start flowing Ben is only more than happy to take a seat and just listen. Or maybe he'll black out and try to wrap his head around everything.

Ben's only been back in Auradon for a day, barely, and he's already a part of a harebrained scheme to retake the crown. Internally, he shrugs. It's the best welcome back he can expect at this point.

* * *

Harry waits until everyone leaves the conference room before completely and utterly losing his shit. 

Seriously, the last person, Gil he believes, barely gets out before Harry blows up.

"WHA' THE HELL UMA?!?" Harry shouts. Uma doesn't even turn around. 

"First, a warnin' would've been nice. Better yet, ye could've chosen...ANYONE WHO AIN'T ME?!?" Internally, Harry wasn't too sure he meant that last part but he had a point to make.

At last, Uma turns around as calm as a lazy wave. As if Harry's clear turmoil was clearly nothing to get upset about.

"Huh. Haven't seen this version of you in awhile. Welcome back I guess." She smirks before moving on to collect some of her paperwork on the table. Harry stands there utterly baffled with the most he's able to doing being lifting an eyebrow.

Uma keeps speaking like there's nothing wrong, "If I knew that Ben would bring out that reaction from you, I might've even brought him back sooner."

Wait.

What?

"...Ye're tellin' me that ye be currently forcin' me to work close 'n personal wit' the boy I, under yer instructions mind ye, manipulated 'n betrayed all in order fer ye to get a reaction from me?" Harry's accent hasn't been this thick since he was eight. It only really happens when something causes him to lose control. More control than he usually allows.

For a moment Uma doesn't say anything. She slowly turns back around to face him but she still doesn't say anything. Harry feels his eyes widen to saucers at this point.

_Devil woman! You truly are rotten aren't you?_

"No." She finally answers, "I brought him here for all the reasons I said to his face. You finally having a goddamn opinion about something in months just happens to be a happy coincidences."

Harry has to physically fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh, in that case everythin's all hunky dory now ain't it? Perhaps I'll go get Benny lad 'n we can share some good ole tales in the meantime. Goblins, maybe his pals will wants t' come along too. We'll make it big fat fuckin' party now won't we?" The young pirate almost chokes on his own sarcasm.

Uma scrunches her nose in confusion. "Hunky dory?"

_Really?_

This time Harry really does roll his eyes. Hard. "Kinda focusin' on the wrong part darlin'."

At last, it's Uma's turn to look frustration. Looks like she's done putting up with Harry's bitching. "Listen, I know that this isn't going to be easy in the slightest. Ben and his friends aren't trusted and we're on shaky grounds with all of Auradon and I can't afford him getting himself into some type of trouble. Like it or not, _we need him_. And you're my most trusted advisor, hell my most trusted _friend_. And you can deny it all you want as you distract yourself with booze and Vanessa's...assets but we _both_ know that no one here is better suited to keeping him safe than you. The reasonings behind why you will don't matter. The fact that you _will_ does." 

It's an intense stare down. Harry may tower over her but Uma holds a ferocity to her that very few people posses and know how to wield properly. It's one of the many things that drew her to Harry in the first place. However, it was moments like these that reminded him how much of a pain in the arse it could be to deal with.

"I think Lonnie might have some objections to that." Harry replies. It the most he'll say on the subject. It's the most he _can_ say. 

Uma scoffs with a half-smirk on her lips, "Well, I'll just add it to the list of the many things she has a problem with."

"Don't pretend ye care enough to keep an actual list."

"True."

Harry knows that's as much as he's going to get from Uma, tonight that is. Not to mention that he's still nursing the impossible hangover he'd gotten before after he woke up. Right now, all Harry wants to do is go lie in his hammock _alone_ and pretend the world doesn't exist and that he won't have to deal with the utter hell tomorrow is sure to bring.

He sighs before turning around and walking away leaving Uma to whatever she's doing. He doesn't bother to say goodbye or goodnight or anything.

For them it's already implied.

* * *

There's a thought that Ben's been avoiding ever since he got back because the lack of information and ability to actively do anything would've driven him crazy. But as time goes on, he finds himself unable to stop himself from thinking it.

_What the hell happened to his parents?_

He had gone to bed the night before, after many a conversation with his friends, with the thought lingering in the back of his mind and now it was front and center in full force. It wouldn't leave the young beast alone. Practically gnawing at him from the inside out. The last time he had seen them was when they left for his mom's birthday cruise but his parents had no idea what was going on. Even he didn't know what was going on yet. Ben doesn't want to imagine how they felt or what they did when they found out what happened but he had to know what happened to them afterwards. Under normal circumstances Beast and Belle might've declared the kingdom under siege and declared war but seeing as Auradon wasn't a battle field that clearly didn't happen.

There is one other thing that could've happened to them. Something much more dark and permanent but Ben can't handle thinking about that. Besides, he's got to keep his spirits as high as they can possibly go because today is his first day working with Harry up close and personal. First day jitters have never felt so real.

Dawn has barely broke out and most of the campus is still asleep which means it's the perfect time to go on a little morning stroll with his regular accessory of pirates. Ben supposes that he might as well get used to it. He imagines it'll be a long time before he's able to be on his own again. And at least he's able to see some more scenery. Life may suck right now but at least the setting is pretty.

Unsurprisingly, Ben's led back to the Cathedral to wait in the meeting room. As they all approach the building - him and three extra pirates. Should Ben be compliment by that? - Ben slows  and stills a bit. Flashbacks of the horrible dungeon that lies just a few feet below him hit him with full force. Ben barely gets to process how something so awful can lie beneath something so angelic before he's being shoved forward and herded like cattle into the building.

If he was still on the Isle chance are Ben would've tried to fight free by now but this isn't the Isle. Not to mention that it is beyond weird that he acts like he's been raised on the Isle his whole life. It makes him feel uncomfortable. Like a fake. He's an Auradorian but he can't pretend that the last few months - where each day felt like a lifetime - didn't happen. It kind of felt like Ben was too "good" for the Isle but too traumatized for Auradon.

Maybe it's a good thing, no, maybe it's an acceptable thing that Ben isn't the King right now. Not in this mindset.

Is this what an existential crisis feels like? Ben thought he had at least a few more years to go (decade minimum) before it happened.

Despite this rather abnormal situation, Ben could feel the naturalness of going into the Cathedral and walking through those big, jewel encrusted doors like he was going to one of those meetings that he dreaded so much as if it was the good old times. Now he's about to be stuck working with the man who tricked and betrayed him while working for the woman who overthrew him while secretly plotting away with his friends on how to take both of them down in the least cataclysmic way possible.

How Ben _longs_ for those old, boring meetings. Prince Phillip was easier to deal with than this.

Before he knows it Ben is walking into the same room he was led to yesterday. He's still having a hard time getting used to the new decorating pattern and he realizes that there are much bigger things to worry about than the color of a flag or tile but sometimes Ben just wanted to focus on the little things. It was easier.

Ben had been brought to the Cathedral extra early to avoid any passerbys from seeing him. He hadn't expected to see anyone else there except for maybe more security pirates and was actually looking forward to having a moment to collect his thoughts and pull himself together. It's quite the shock to walk into the room to see Harry _and_ Uma already waiting for him.

The thought and picture in front of Ben doesn't comfort him.

"Morning." Uma greets, expressionless. Harry, on her right, mimics the same mostly blank face but that means next to nothing. Ben accidentally (or maybe it was on purpose) figured out that the best way to even try to see Harry's emotions was through his eyes. After that is was a matter of _understanding_ Harry's emotions and intention but that's another thing entirely.

Ben digresses.

"Morning." Ben repeats because even a few months in hell won't erase 16 years of learning proper etiquette. By the quick tic of Harry's eyebrow Ben's sure that he's figured that out too. A part of him is a little annoyed that Harry still might be able to read him after all this time. Another part...

Well it doesn't matter what that other part feels now does it?

"I'd start things off with an introduction but I'm pretty sure you guys still remember each other rather well." Uma says. Ben imagines her grinning internally like a loon...or a fox.

Huh, an octopus-fox hybrid. Now isn't that a strange thing? Or is she more a squid?

 _"Stop that."_ Ben thinks but he doesn't want to. Uma's animal physiology is way easier to think about then what's about to happen next.

"So," Ben starts, noting the pirates unhanding him but also lingering, "I've never exactly..counseled before. What do you need me to do?" Uma makes a considering face before taking a seat and gesturing the two boys to follow suit. They do. Silently. Awkwardly.

"Your job description may vary depending on what situation your help is needed with. In shortest terms I suppose you'll be more of a consultant of sorts."

 _"From king to prisoner to consultant. Look how far I've come."_ Ben thinks bitterly. Beyond that a part of him sees how well leadership fits Uma. All that control in her hand she must be thriving off it. From Captain to Queen except she never wanted seas.

She wanted a throne. 

And now she has it. And no matter how much it hurts Ben or how much he hates it, he's gotta sit through it. He's has to grin and bear it. Like a fucking cub scout. He's old leader would be proud of him for remembering the motto. If only he could tell his claws the same thing. Ben's forgotten how strong the magic in Auradon was. It's like the magic was in the air being inhale with every breath he took.

It felt like ecstasy. 

It was almost overwhelming.

Ben makes his hands into fists and decides to focus on the pain in his palms than...just about anything else.

"So why am I here today?" Ben juts out. Maybe a little too blunt but it could be worse. He could start saying what he's actually thinking and with Harry _and_ Uma right in front of him, it would surely be a disaster.

Uma is still the one leading the conversation, "I won't beat around the bush. We all know that your circumstances being here are odd at best and hostile at worst. In an...attempt to ease you into the way things work around here now you're going on a tour."

_A tour of what?_

"The kingdom." She answers his unasked question, "It's sounds redundant to someone like you but you'll find that it's changed a bit since you've been gone. Not to mention that it's been pointed out to me that having you all cooped up in a room may drive you stir crazy so this is a little...freedom you get. Places you'll get to go while you're here."

 _While you're here._ She says it like it's temporary. For all Ben knows it is. But if there's anything he's re-learned recently it's that you've gotta roll with the punches sometimes. Even when it's really shitty.

"And Harry here will be your tour guide."

Really, really shitty.

* * *

The VK's decided to stay in the same room while the others decided to stretch their legs a bit (as much as they could under 24/7 pirate supervision) while Ben was out dealing with the mother of all pirates...and squids.

None of them felt comfortable with the situation.

"This is a bad idea." Jay starts, pacing the room, "We shouldn't have let Ben go out there alone. We shouldn't have let him go out at all."

Evie sat on the edge of one of the beds contemplating his words, "Maybe, but it's not like we could keep him locked in this room forever."

Per usual, Carlos was sitting comfortably on the carpeted floor against the bed post. "And yet...I feel like we should've done more. I hate to admit this but I'm stumped. What else can we do? Stay quiet and compliant? Raise Hell? Mal, what do you think?"

Mal was standing, leaning against the wall while facing everyone, thumb in her mouth casually biting on a nail and clearly lost in thought. She'd been like this since they had first woken up here. It was like her mind was always drifting off somewhere. And based off the look on her face, it wasn't somewhere particularly pleasant.

"Mal?" Carlos repeated, jolting Mal out of it.

"What?" She asked, slightly unfocused, "Sorry. Thinking."

"About what?"

Mal looked up but said nothing. It wasn't like she could tell them of her suspicions especially when she wasn't even sure herself. Everybody was already strung out trying to think of a way to outsmart Uma and help Ben and save the kingdom but Mal was focused on something else too.

The venom that they had all been shot with on the Isle.

She'd seen that strain before. Or at least something like it.

Hell, the venom was half of her idea shared with a certain someone who now ruled.

She'd never seen the venom act so viciously before. What had changed? What was done to it?

A part of Mal can't believe that Uma pulled it off. Another part, a much bigger part simply didn't want to believe it. 

Because if she did...

Then they were all so much more screwed than she originally thought.

"Mal?" Evie repeats. The dragon girl had forgotten to speak or answer any questions directed at her. 

"You okay?" Jay asks. Mal plasters a small fake smile on her face. "Yeah...just trying to think of how to save Ben."

_And everybody else._

* * *

If Ben absolutely had to admit the truth to himself, once upon a time he would've done just about anything to spend some alone time with Harry. And that was before he'd felt any of those pesky, troublemaking feelings he may or may not have had.

But now that he's _paid_ just about everything to get to this moment and time...Ben just wants some time to be alone and think.

Alas, the universe (and Uma) has seem it fit to condemn him to an afternoon stroll with Harry. If he wasn't so beside himself with anxiety and rage Ben would find it not only odd but hilarious to see the pair of them walking like a normal couple through a pretty couple. Except they're not normal. They're a formally clandestine pairing made of a deceiving pirate and a traumatized beast.

How romantic.

The two of them had been walking for about 15 minutes in pure silence with Harry occasionally pointing out no-go zones. Ben didn't want to go on this walk for a number of reasons, one of them being the undoubtedly large amount of conflicting feelings inside of him like rage or sadness, or heaven forbid - pining.

But all of the paled to the reality. It was so _awkward_  and Ben almost wished for an altercation or an argument or _something_. Anything to pull them away from this deafening silence. Ben supposes he'll have to take it into his own hands if only to put both of them out of their misery.

"So...what's the purpose of this tour? I did grow up here I think I know where I'm going." Ben said piercing the silence and slightly surprising Harry. It made sense. Ever since he got back Ben had barely said two words to the other boy and was more than clear on his opinion on...certain events even if he didn't necessarily say it.

Harry regains his composure quickly. "Some things 'ave changed since ye were last here."

"Clearly." Ben automatically bites. For once it was a learned reflex. The Isle life had left him with quite a few negative ones. 

"Maybe _Harry will be able to relate."_ Ben briefly pondered before squashing the thought in his head. Why is it that he can never seem to give up on that small shred of...feelings (whatever they may be at this point) for this boy? It's like Ben can't let go and it drives him crazy with the unfairness. Maybe he's just doomed to feel for Harry as strongly as he does -positively or negatively-  for the rest of his natural born life. This isn't the first time he's thought about this but it is the first time that it's affected him so much. Ben can practically feel his gums throbbing with unshed fangs. Perhaps it's because he's finally in close proximity with the person who started all of this for the first time in months.

And they're stuck with each other.

Whether they like it or not. Like one big ole Frankenstein family.

Ben's also been thinking about the technical first time he saw him. In the cafeteria trying to get those damn donuts. For a moment before he was set on edge, before Ben remembered everything, the scent of sea salt and caramel actually comforted him like an old friend. Or a long overdue hug and all Ben wanted to do was lean into it but then he saw who it was and he remembered.

And it all went to hell again.

"D-Do you uh, do you think we could just call it a day here?" Ben chokes out on the verge of tearing up, mentally cursing himself out for the damn stutter. On the Isle that might've cost him his tongue not to mention that it's plain embarrassing. They've stopped in the middle of small bridge built over a small stream or lake or something. It doesn't really matter Ben supposes. All that's certain is the semi-deep stream below them. The sky is blue and the sun is bright. The scenery is actually quite beautiful. Too bad the two of them were too much of a mess to really notice it, much less enjoy it.

Harry looks like he's about to argue but changes his mind last minute. "Yeah...sure. I can tell Uma that one of us got sick or somethin'."

" 'Uma' ?" Ben repeats, "No queen, or captain, or leader supreme or something like that?" Ben asks. He's not entirely sure why he does but it's something he can't take back now.

Harry looks reluctant to answer. How odd for the outspoken pirate. "...I guess she's still just...Uma to me." He finally says.  _My captain, my friend._

Ben snorts and it's ugly and bitter. "Nothing about that girl is 'just' anything."

"I know."

"Do you? Do you really? Because I think you've spent so long following her orders that you barely know which way is right or left." Ben snaps, righteous anger flowing through his veins. He doesn't know what made him snap but he's definitely reached breaking point or something close.

Harry doesn't want to fight back but it's already been established that his brain and emotions don't work clearly with Ben. It's so obviously a trap. Ben's trying to goad Harry into saying something, admitting _something_ whether he realizes it or not. Springing the trap will only make things worse but Harry can't quite help himself.

He never can seem to with Ben.

"So wha' ? Was I supposed to learn? To figure out or develop my morals or whatever Auradorian sayin' ye have still stuck in that head or yers with ye? Were ye supposed to teach me?" Harry quipped. Harry knows how to be cruel, how to cut someone down with words and not just a sword. He just secretly hopes, maybe even prays that it won't come to that.

Ben rolls his eyes, "I'm not a moral compass. I couldn't and still can't guide you to what's right and wrong."

"Of course ye can't. Because what would ye know? The wee boy king who never lived outside his little protection bubble 'til a few months ago. Livin' in all that comfort must've definitely given ye an acute sense of right 'n wrong."

Ben's eyes actually widen at that, "Are you acting like you did me a favor? Sending me off to that Hell on earth you call and Island. Should I be saying thank you? Or maybe I should be grateful taking advice from the over-emotional pirate with more codependency issues than anyone I've ever met!"

"Of course ye don't thank me. I get it. I fucked up but it was either that or-"  _your death and I'm too selfish to ever have to deal with the possibility of that._

Harry doesn't let those last few words slip.

"Or what? What was _so much worse_ than letting me suffer for months?" Ben demands to know. During their fight the two of them had managed to somehow drift closer to one another with Harry's back nearly pressing against one side of the bridges bars with Ben only a step or two in front of him looking the pirate dead in the eyes. Neither of them were truly surprised. They always drew close to each other. Like magnets that want to repel but just can't.

 _God_ , how Ben wish he could. 

He's been in Harry's proximity a half hour and all of his emotions are out of control. Ben can barely tell what's left from right. Up from down. However, Ben's advanced hearing can pick up Harry's quiet but labored breaths. Almost like he's suffering too.

_Can you feel it too? Are you as much as a mess as I am? Do I affect you like you still affect me?_

Ben takes a small half step forward towards Harry. The other boy doesn't make any notion to move. Their eye contact never breaks and it doesn't even seem like either one of them is breathing. It's intimate and intense and... _too much_. 

Ben steps back but Harry steps forward and follows just a bit too quickly.

A part of Ben snaps and the rest of him reacts.

Not letting himself think about it Ben takes a full step back, pulls back his arms and uses all his force to push forward. Before he knows it Harry is falling into the stream and Ben is running as far as he can off the bridge and into any direction.

Distantly Ben hears the sound of the water splashing and gargled shouts but Ben can't think about that right now. He just needs to get away. To be alone for a minute or at least away from Harry who scrambles up his head like it's his job. Ben wasn't kidding when he said that he knew this place which is how he also knew that Harry would be fine which meant that Ben could just focus on running until he couldn't.

Trees blur together and the sun blinds him. Ben's mind is elsewhere but his body is still running. By the time he finally stops to really compose himself he falls to his knees on some grass in an effort to not gain his breath back but his thoughts.

_So much for keeping it cool._ How in the world was Ben supposed to outsmart Harry and his apparent 'feelings' if Ben can barely keep himself and his emotions in check? He just pushed him into a stream for crying out loud!

Slowly, Ben pushes himself up, drifting to a nearby water fountain to splash his face. The water feels cool and refreshing and it reminds him of when he and other teammates of R.O.A.R. or Tourney would stop by here during practice to cool off. He remembers how one time Chad almost fell in and one time he actually did. Though Jay might've accidentally on purpose been responsible for that.

Those were funnier, simpler times.

Satisfied, Ben stands up straight ready to head back and face the consequences for his actions when he notices something. This _is_ the fountain that Chad fell into except the fountain is in the middle of the school fields. A very open spot where everybody can see _everything_.

_Oh. Shit._

Ben's infamous internal last words because it's right there and then that the school bell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not but I actually had an entirely different chapter planned and then...THAT happened.
> 
> Anywho...
> 
> Hi darlings, I feel like I'm super late even though I don't have an uploading schedule. I've been obsessing over anything and everything Legacies/Danielle Rose Russell lately so my attention's been a bit divided. But have no fear, a new chapter is here! But honestly though, I really have been busy and had this annoying case of writers block that happens with every. Single. Chapter. And I am by no means...exerting myself. Realistically these chapters take me a few days to write but it's like this: I'll write a few paragraphs one day if I'm lucky and then nothing. Absolutely nothing for WEEKS at a time and then suddenly BOOM inspiration hits and I'm writing a million words a minute and an epically long chapter is created and autochecked(ish) within like...2 days. And then the cycle starts over. Ah, but enough ranting. I think you darlings deserve a little extra something for your willing (and unwilling) patience. 
> 
> Also, if you ever wanted to know (though I doubt anyone cares but I'm sharing this anyways) where a good chunk of my inspiration comes from (especially for Chad for some reason...) I'd seriously check out https://evies-grimhildes.tumblr.com/tagged/modern-au. Hell I'd check it out even if you didn't care because I find the posts hilarious even though they have different ships than me. Speaking of which, I think I've lost it a bit. I was on Tumblr a bit ago looking a Descendants stuff for more inspiration and I was utterly BAFFLED by everything. I kept looking at the Ben x Harry tags and couldn't figure out why I couldn't find anything. I literally forgot that what I write is FANFICTION and NOT CANON. Yeeshes. Okay, I need to shut up now. Y'alls REALLY deserve something for waiting so long. Sooo sorry everything's so short.
> 
> SNEEK PEAK:  
> If Mal's being entirely honest, she's made up her mind about confronting Uma ages ago. The only problem was how she went about it.
> 
> She could go in there guns blazing but that would surely end up with her back in some cell that Uma surely created just for her. She could try the stealth way and try to sneak her way in but there were too many pirates, too many students, too many variables. Not to mention that she couldn't ask her friends to help because the more removed they were from this whole mess that she helped create, the better.
> 
> Nothing was more an important than keeping the ones Mal cared about safe.
> 
> But it didn't change the fact that facing Uma was something that needed to happen sooner rather than later. She could magic herself in but Mal had no idea where Shrimpy exactly was (nor a way to pinpoint her location) and past events have shown that teleportation could be...tricky to say the least.
> 
> That left her with one last, solid option. And it was the worse one yet.
> 
> Mal stormed out of the bathroom and went up to closest pirate lackey getting in their face and staring them down to show she meant business. They smelled like the human embodiment of a dumpster fire and looked even worse.
> 
> Gross...but not important.
> 
> "Take me to your leader."


	6. Bad Lovers and Good Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations. A whole lotta conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GET AN UPDATE! YOU GET AN UPDATE! YOU ALL GET AN UPDATE!!!

Ben's made a lot of decisions in his life. It was unavoidable really seeing as he was the king and it kind of came with the territory along with being a basic human. Some of the decisions were good, great even—he still stands by letting villain kids come to Auradon despite everything that's happened—some tragically bad.

But this, _this_ was a whole new level of being screwed.

Ben didn't even know why he thought to come here. In fact, he doesn't believe he was thinking at all. While Ben was running his brain kind of just shut off and let his feet do all the work and they brought him to school.

One of the _worst_ places Ben could be right now.

Ironically one of the worst places actually had the prettiest scenery seeing as the grounds were littered with a multitude of flowers in various colors. The water fountain added some dimension to the rather flat area. Not to mention that the blue tinged clear water added color to the green from the many plants. But onto much more pressing topics...Ben was screwed. However, while his feet froze his other senses were quick on the uptake—particularly his ears. 

With a speed and efficiency that Ben wasn't even aware his hearing was capable of, Ben was able to pick up the footsteps of oncoming students. One pair of feet, two pairs, three, five, nine-shit, too many kids. He lost count.

The problem wasn't that Ben was stuck outside with other kids about to come out—not that that wasn't a big problem—but that Ben had nowhere to hide. Unless he could transform into a fish and hop into the fountain the biggest thing to hide him would be a bush. And he'd be lucky if the plant even reached his knees. Scrambling, Ben's feet finally kicked into action. Maybe if he ran back to the bridge he could catch up with Harry and the other boy would have some way to get them both out of here. Surely the pirate had managed to gain some leeway throughout the school with his reputation and being Uma's right hand man.

Ben's ears pick up the squeak of a pair of outside doors opening. Even with his super speed there was no way that Ben was going to make it anywhere without being seen.

Looks like the bushes it is.

Forsaking his pride and dignity, Ben propels himself into the air and leaps into a small collection of of shrubs on his left. He can feel thorns stick and pick at his skin. It's uncomfortable and stupid but it's all Ben's got.

He is so screwed.

And then there's a hand tapping his shoulder.

_This is it. I'm a goner._

"Get up. We gotta go." A not entirely unfamiliar voice says. Unaware that he'd even closed his eyes, Ben opens them to see Gil of all people hovering above him with an outstretched hand. Despite his current situation Ben is hesitant to take it. Who knows if this is a good gesture or something with more strings attached. Ben is so done with strings. It looks like Gil can sense his distrust because he addresses it he next speaks.

"It's me or these students and then _Uma_."

Ben's decision is made before he even fully processes the sentence. Students are already coming out and flooding the area when Ben grabs Gil's hand and clambers up. Ben isn't sure how they're supposed to get out of here unnoticed but Gil doesn't seem concerned at all. In fact, Gil whispers to Ben to keep his head down before dragging them off into a random direction away from all the students transitioning to their next class.

Ben doesn't dare look up until Gil gives him the all clear. The last thing he needs is to almost get away only to have a last second screw up. When they're far enough away and walking on a dirt road Gil slows them to a stop and tells Ben that he can look up now. Slowly, Ben looks up and sees nothing but trees and Gil in his surroundings. Ben's not sure how Gil got them away from the school so fast and to be honest, he isn't sure he wants to.

"Why did you just try to play the worse game of hide and seek out there?" Gil asks after a moment. There goes Ben's hopes that they could be around each other in silence. Ben isn't up to talking right now. Too many emotions and thoughts are going through him ready to steamroll him. Anger, pain, embarrassment and the latest, fear. The adrenaline is proving to be a bit too much for him right now. Not to mention that Gil Legume was a bit of an enigma from what he's heard. One minute he...wasn't the brightest and the second he was a genius. 

It creepily reminded him of Chad.

"Oh, I was just really in the mood for a dip in the rosebushes." Ben replies sarcastically. 

"Wouldn't a dip in a pool be better?" Gil asks, confused. Maybe Ben wasn't going to get Genius Gil today.

"Never-mind."

"Why aren't you with Harry?"

Ben just barely suppresses the urge to roll his eyes, "You ask a lot of questions."

"I've asked three and you've answered none of them." Gil replies back faster than Ben expected. Unknowingly, instinctively, the two of them have begun to walk along the light sandy colored path together.

"We...went our separate ways." Ben answers cryptically, leaving out a few key details.

"Harry wouldn't just leave you alone." Gil says.

"Well I didn't really give him a choice." Ben says before he can stop himself. Gil halts. "What does that mean?"

Screw it.

"It means I pushed him in the river." Ben snaps with fake grin before speed walking away. He can already hear Gil's approaching footsteps as he tries to catch up.

"Really? Damn. I can see why Harry likes you." Gil remarks with a small smile. He sounds a bit impressed. Ben isn't. "Why does everybody keep saying that?" It's meant to be a rhetorical question. Ben didn't expect an actual answer. Especially not from Gil. But then again, Gil was one of the few people who's spent long, genuine time with Harry. Who's seen sides of Harry that Ben could only wonder about sometimes.

"Because it's true." Gil answers easily. Ben huffs and just keeps on walking. He's done for the day. Maybe if he ignores Gil the other boy will get the hint and will let them walk in silence.

Gil doesn't get the hint.

"You don't believe me."

_That's one way to put it._

"Or...you don't like it." Gil ponders. He's two for two. It doesn't mean Ben's suddenly feeling chatty though.

"You're still upset. I understand." Gil says. It's oddly childlike. Like he's a little kid trying to understand concepts bigger than himself. He's not the only one.

Gil continues, "I'm not asking you to forgive him. Far from it. That's not my place. I guess I'm asking if you have it in you to hate him forever?"

His question was met with tense silence but either Gil expected that or he didn't care. Maybe both. 

"I'm not lying to you about what I said earlier." Gil moves on, "It's true. I've never seen him react to anyone else the way he reacts to you. You...bring out something in him."

_Oh yeah? And what's that?_

Ben wasn't aware that he'd said that out loud. Dammit.

"Hope."  Gil claims, "Hope and light." Ben stutters in his walking and slows but doesn't stop. It was one thing for his friends to say something along those lines but Harry's friends? What were the chances?

"I thought everybody on the Isle hated the light." Ben says, forgetting his internal agreement to stay silent.

"You were on the Isle...did you hate the light?" Gil asks. Ben doesn't answer. "Again with the questions."

"Nobody chooses to be hopeless and lost in the dark. They're usually stuck there—trapped. Forgotten and forsaken by the world. Hated, even if there's no reason why. At some point you grow to resent the people in the light...but not the light itself." Gil says. And it's surprisingly profound and far too deep for Ben to process. He's about to speak up again when he notices their surroundings again; they're back at the castle.

"When did we even get here? How did we even get here so fast?" Ben asks dumbfounded. Gil shrugs, the conversation from just seconds ago forgotten, "Shortcuts."

Has Ben been gone so long that he's forgotten the shortcuts already? Is it really easier and faster to forget than to remember? While he's lost in his thoughts, Gil leads him inside before bidding him adieu.

"What? You're not gonna walk me to my room to make sure I don't make a break for it or something?" Ben can practically taste the cynicalness in his tone. Gil doesn't seem worried in the slightest. "Even if you could escape...where would you go?"

The blonde turns away blissfully leaving the other boy behind him drowning in questions, so many questions.

* * *

Let it be known that captivity in and of it self sucks.

But this...boredom and anxious waiting was a whole new level of suffering for the purple headed girl.

If Mal's being entirely honest, she's made up her mind about confronting Uma ages ago. The only problem was how she went about it.

She could go in there guns blazing but that would surely end up with her back in some cell that Uma surely created just for her. She could try the stealth way and try to sneak her way in but there were too many pirates, too many students, too many variables. Not to mention that she couldn't ask her friends to help because the more removed they were from this whole mess that she helped create, the better.

Nothing was more an important than keeping the ones Mal cared about safe.

But it didn't change the fact that facing Uma was something that needed to happen sooner rather than later. She could magic herself in but Mal had no idea where Shrimpy exactly was (nor a way to pinpoint her location) and past events have shown that teleportation could be...tricky to say the least.

That left her with one last, solid option and it was the worse one yet.

Mal stormed out of the bathroom and went up to closest pirate lackey getting in their face and staring them down to show she meant business. They smelled like the human embodiment of a dumpster fire and looked even worse.

Gross but not important.

"Take me to your leader."

"You have no authority girl." One of the dumpster smelling pirate says with a sneer. "You no longer rule remember?"

Mal smirks and takes a step closer into the pirates space looking him dead in the eye. She can feel her glowing green eyes piercing through. "Oh I think I have more authority than you think."

Mal powers down and steps back, "Besides, you're Queen will wanna hear this unless you wanna be the one to deny her?"

Mal watches as the pirate guard contemplates her request. Uma's smart but most of her lackeys are dumb...or weak. She believes that he'll crack in three, two, on-

The pirate yanks her by the arm and Mal allows it. Any other day she would've broken it but she has bigger fish to fry. Or rather, squids.

"Say nothing and make no noise." The guard growls in her ear. Mal fights the urge to yell just for the hell of it, quietly and bitterly letting this oaf of a pirate drag her towards Uma. A part of Mal wonders how in the world big, bad and brainless plans to sneak her out until she remembers that the school has about a thousand different hidden pathways which kind of makes sense seeing as it was a castle long before it was a school. Mal only knows this because Ben used to surprise her with excused abscesses in order to play hooky back when they were dating every now and then. It was also handy for avoiding paparazzi. That's one aspect of being Ben's girlfriend that Mal does  _not_ miss.

 _"Maybe that would've been Harry's new job."_  Mal's mind lets slip and a small snort escapes her. The thought of Harry Hook playing the role of a prim and proper prince was almost too much for her. Harry was far more likely to rip a camera out of a reporter's hand, smash it by doing a happy little jig on it and shove their microphones up one hole or down another. That imagery made her scrunch her face up a bit. Sometimes Mal's a bit vulgar, even for herself.

The dragon girl allowed herself to be silently dragged through the numerous hidden hallways before being led outside. The suddenly bright light surprised her making her reflex to cover her eyes kick in. However, even the slightest movement of her arms had the pirate aggressively tugging her closer to him in an act to hide her. It took more self control than Mal knew she had to not instinctively rebel and break free. And she could see that the pirate was clearly enjoying the little power trip he was holding over her.

_"Enjoy it while it lasts sea slum. Dragons roast pirates for dinner."_

Finally, _finally_ , the pirate is leading Mal into the Cathedral and heads to the throne room where Uma is sitting high mighty in her chair, the crown sitting on her bountiful braids looking like a simple accessory along with Uma's rings, bracelets and neckless. The queen herself is surrounded by at least seven pirate henchmen, all trying to get her attention at once. Mal is halfway across the room and can see the vein starting to show on her forehead. Mal wonders if Uma's started grinding her teeth. She always used to do that when she was younger and she got upset. Back then, when they were still friends, Mal would try to get her mind off it by causing chaos or even more misery to someone else.

Well, Mal's pretty miserable these days and what she's about to bring up is rather chaotic. So in a way, she's still fulfilling her former best friend duties.

"My Queen." The captain says all fancy like. Certainly more adequate than Mal imagined he was capable of. The goons surrounding Uma suddenly goes quiet as Uma zeros in on the new pirate and his little visitor. Mal watched as he bowed his head and slightly bent his knees then bit her tongue as he forced her to do the same.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uma asked, gesturing to Mal.

"She requested an audience of you." The pirate answered. Mal scoffed. She could speak for herself. In fact...

"It's quite important." Mal paused and spat at the next part like it was venom, " _Your highness._ "

Uma sat back on the thrown, getting quite comfortable before swinging a leg over the other and crossing her arms. A little smirk appeared on her face along with a bit of curiosity in her eyes. She was amused and clearly didn't see Mal as much of a threat these days. Or maybe she did. It was hard to tell with Uma. Sometimes she even more paranoid and secretive than her mother.

"Alright then. Leave us." Uma casually demands and with a wave of hand, the pirates practically flee from the room eager to please the pirate queen. Uma settled into her chair. Her relaxed posture was almost grandeur in a way. Cocky no doubt. Uma was very much enjoying this indeed. Meanwhile, Mal hated every second that passed.

"What can I do you for Mal?" Uma asked, drawing out the 'a' in Mal's name in a mocking way.

"You know I'm not one for niceties so let's just get straight to the point. What was in those vials you and your moronic pirates shot us with?" Mal asked, a tad more aggressive than she intended. She couldn't help it. Mal was trying her hardest to not scan the room for any lurking pirates or chains and was desperately fighting the chill crawling up her spine. The last time she was in here things hadn't gone so well. Every now and then she can still feel the weight and coldness of the chains. She can still see her friends bound and helpless, looking at her for the next step. For a plan. For anything. She didn't have one back then. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

"And why would I answer that?" Uma asked, not the least bit concerned. Figures.

Mal smirked, bitter and cold, "Maybe do it for old time sakes seeing that if that serum is what I think it is, and I'm pretty sure it is, you wouldn't have it if I didn't tell you my idea. And it was _my_ idea."

"And?" Uma quipped, "It may have been your idea but I'm the only one with the...ingredients to make it. I owe you nothing."

"Actually if we're being technical, Carlos is the one who gave you the formula to make the serum. Something he only did because _I_ asked him to. So humor me, is it the serum?" Mal retorted

The two ladies locked eyes, staring each other down. Uma may have been on the throne but that didn't shake Mal in the least. She's never needed a crown to feel powerful no matter what anybody on the Isle thought. When Uma didn't answer Mal had her answer and she nearly lost it.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Mal exclaimed. Not the wisest move judging by Uma's narrowed eyes and thin lips. She looked like snake ready to strike.

"Excuse me?" Uma lowly growled. Mal paced back and forth trying to steady her breathing before responding. She didn't have the upper hand here. She had to play by Uma's rules now and she would certainly lose if she couldn't keep her temper in check.

"I just mean that you know how lethal that serum is. It was supposed to be an idea, a joke, not a biological weapon. It's a miracle that me and my friends didn't die out there!" Mal responded.

"Poor little Mal. Not used to being the weaker opponent. The one with the shorter hand." Uma teased. Mal glared. 

Uma rolled her eyes and stood up from her throne. She took a second to look down at Mal before steadily making her way down the few steps and walking up to the other girl. "I had a team adjust the serum to my specific liking. The dosage wouldn't have killed you that day. Besides, if I wanted you dead, I'd do it myself. Personally."

Was that supposed to be comforting or something? It's bad enough that the serum even exists, never mind that multiple people apparently know about how to make it. Especially Uma's people. If that serum got into the wrong hands—it was already created by the wrong hands—who knew what kind of catastrophic results that would bring. Mal knew it was fruitless to ask the next question but she had to know. She had to at least try. "What do plan to do with it?"

For once, Uma actually smiled. It was toothless and mean and condescending, "That's for me to know and for you to endlessly worry about. GUARDS!"

Mal's eyes stayed locked onto Uma as footsteps entered the room getting to closer. Even as the guard secured her arms, Mal still didn't look away. "You're gonna regret this." Mal warned. Uma leaned in real close, taking both of her hands and cupping Mal's face. It was gentle to the point where it was borderline creepy and chilling.

"I don't think so."

And with another wave of her hand, Uma let the guard know she was done and watched as Mal and dragged away from the room against her will once more.

* * *

Harry was having a rotten day. More so than usual.

After he had dredged himself out of the river, Harry began his one-maned manhunt for Ben who had ran off and escaped to Devil knows where before Harry could catch up to him. He was a little busy trying to keep water out of his nose and small fish out of his mouth.

Harry had searched practically everywhere. The school, the gardens, the forest. He came up with nothing. Nada. Zilch. The only good news was that Uma clearly hadn't heard what had happened or else he'd be on the phone or in the throne room having a very different conversation right now. The students clearly hadn't seen him and thank goblins for that. Imagine the scandal. Uma would lose her mind. Or whatever's left of her sanity.

Harry dragged himself through the dorm hallways searching for his room. Even though he spent the whole day out in the sun, it had done little to dry him leaving the pissed pirate in damp clothes. The sweat dripping off him certainly didn't help either. He couldn't even describe the relief he felt when he saw his room's door. His moment of non-irritation did not last long however, when he opened the door to see a sultry eyed Vanessa waiting for him on his bed.

He couldn't describe the feeling he had when he saw her but it was by no means a happy reaction. At least she was wearing clothes.

"Wha' are ye doin' here?" Harry questioned in a bored tone, not bothering to make eye contact and making a b-line for his dresser. 

"Ahoy to ye too, lover." Vanessa responded. Harry quickly shed his jacket and stripped of his shirt ignoring the stares from Vanessa that he could feel in preference for finding something drier to wear.

"That doesn't answer me question." Harry retorted, slipping on a black t-shirt and removing his boots and pants. While Harry was snarky and prickly by nature, he clearly wasn't in the mood today and thank Poseidon that Vanessa had enough sense to see that.

"Queen Uma sent me over to check on ye. Especially since she wanted to know how yer day out with the old beasty lad went." Vanessa answered prompting Harry to turn around quick as lightning.

"Ye don't get to call him that." He said quickly and sharply before picking up a random pair of jeans and putting them on.

"Touchy. Where be he anyway?" Vanessa asked, making sure to make direct eye contact with Harry. Now Harry had absolutely no qualms about lying to others and has a clear and long history of doing so. But the problem was that Uma hired Vanessa to be head of security for a reason. She was cunning, brutal and ruthless. She could sniff out bullshit from a mile away and if you think you got away with it-you didn't. No one got past her. No one.

But Harry would be damned if he didn't at least try,

"Around." 

"Around? Where?"

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back on his dresser. "Aye, does it look like I've got a chip on the lad? We went fer the blasted walk an' then we left."

Vanessa raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Together?"

Dammit. She's checking all her bases. Harry's learned that if you couldn't subtly evade the truth then it was probably in your best interest to change the subject as swift and smoothly as possible. Luckily, Harry knew what to say. "Jealous much?" He asked, letting his smirk form. Harry lightly pushed himself off his dresser before slowly strutting over to Vanessa and taking her hands. She allowed him to raise her up and hold her close. While Harry cupped her face, Vanessa looped her arms around his waist.

"Just thorough." She replied, seemingly satisfied. Harry wasn't stupid nor was he blind. Throughout the many, many, _many_  shitty hands he had gotten in life, one of his few blessings was being born with a face that many found irresistible. Combined with his pirate style, 'i don't care' attitude and rebellious reputation, it was almost impossible to imagine how much he got away with if he sent a half smile here and there.

"Don't ye sound confident?" Harry teased, slightly miffed internally. His mind was still on Ben and where he could've gone. The only reason why he allowed Vanessa in so close was because lack of personal space didn't scare Harry or make him uncomfortable like it did most people. 

"Why wouldn't i be? We've been keeping each other...satisfied for quite a few months now." Vanessa said, all seductive and provocative like. In Harry's defense, he had only started the fling with the Vanessa because he was plastered and lonely and needed something to get his mind off the fact that Ben was trapped on the Isle largely because of him. He tried drinking, stealing, violence and nothing worked. Overtime, as his guilt got worse, he stated to actually _see_  Ben. Not the real Ben of course but his mind's twisted, distorted version of him that would show up at random times. It took awhile and a lot of research that he didn't want to do but he eventually figured out that Shadow Ben was likely a figment of his imagination created by his overwhelming guilt. It was a first for Harry because he's never really felt this bad about doing something terrible in the past. The VK's weren't the only ones who were rotten to the core.

Then Vanessa came along and she, along with the whisky, helped Shadow Ben finally go away. He's only seen Shadow Ben again after he saw the _real_ Ben again. And what did he do? Went to Vanessa for sex and temporary fake comfort just so he could have a little while to not be drowning in remorse. He accepted that he broke the relationship between them a long time ago. Too bad the rest of him wouldn't, maybe even couldn't, let Ben go. The saving grace about Vanessa was that she didn't give a shit about how he was feeling. Not really. She was just proud that she was able to snag the wild pirate all to herself. And if that's what she wanted then Harry could deal with that. What he couldn't deal with was Uma's constant question and Gil's sad puppy dog eyes silently pitying him. He could take the rage, the pain, the darkness but not the pity.

All this pining sappiness is really starting to grate on Harry's nerves. It's never ending. Like torture.

" 'Ay, ye still with me? Lost ye fer a second." Vanessa asked, leaning into Harry for a kiss only for the boy to tilt his head away at the last second. That had been the only barrier put up. During all their time together, Vanessa and Harry had not kissed. Not even once and Harry was quite okay with that, silently content with the memories of the last person who kissed him.

Vanessa was about to say something else but Harry had been saved by the bell, or more accurately, his phone going off. Harry pulled away and walked over to where his phone laid in his pants pocket from before that had been tossed on the floor. It was Gil calling. Why?

"Wha'?" Harry greeted.

"I found Ben. He's in his room. Do you know if the cafeteria still has milkshakes today?" Gil asked. Harry let out a breath of relief that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Uh no," Harry said after a second, "I don't. But listen, I owe ye man." _I vow it._ And Harry didn't break his vows. And neither did any respectable pirate worth their loot and boots either.

"No worries. Gotta find a milkshake. Milkshake, milkshake, milkshake, milkshake, milkshake, milkshake-" 

Harry hung up. He had no doubt that Gil would be repeating that into the phone until he found his drink and Harry really didn't feel like listening. He turned around to see Vanessa still standing and waiting for him. She walked over to him, her hands wrapping around his neck. "Continue where we left off?"

Harry removed her arms from his neck and shook his head. "Not today."

Vanessa looked at him with a strange look in her eye. Like she was confused but also weirdly entertain. Whatever the look was, it was gone in the next moment. Vanessa shrugged before stepping back and walking around Harry towards the door. "Whatever ye say." 

She was halfway out the door before she paused and looked back at him. "But ye can't get rid of me that easily." She said, the odd look on her face back again but a tinge of darkness shadowing her eyes. And then she was gone. Harry supposes that was supposed to be a joke, however dark, but a part of him (a part that he would really like to ignore) knows that things aren't going to end well with Vanessa. He's not sure what that means or in what context but he does know one thing:

There's no way in _hell_ he's dealing with the aftermath of this soon-to-be-a-giant-mess sober.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short. And kinda loose on the plot because I have to explain a bunch of shit. Can't wait to get to the juicy parts. Ooohoohoo...I can't wait for you guys to see what I got planned. *Cue evil smile*
> 
> Y'all ever re-read some stuff and think 'damn, look how far we've/they've come'? I was re-reading the first book to remind myself of some details and I got to the point where Harry was introduced. I thought two things: 
> 
> A) This chapter is too short.
> 
> B) Jesus fuck, this is how it all started...kinda.
> 
> Also apologies for my lateness again. I was put in a situation where it was very difficult for me to get to a computer of some sort. 
> 
> IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I'VE MISSED ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! Is that creepy? My apologies. Writer's block is the WORST. Not to mention that I've been stalling because I wanna see what D3 is like to see if it'll change my plot up a bit or not. Hopefully I'll be able to update again sooner rather than later.


End file.
